Duplicidad
by Ahmnea
Summary: ¿Qué harías si te enamoras de tu némesis por internet? ¡Ah, pero!, no sabes quién es. . . . ¿Qué harías cuando descubres que te enamoraste de tu mayor rival por internet? / Sasunarusasu
1. 0,01

El personaje Naruto y de más relacionados con dicho fandom, no me pertenecen. Esta es una historia por mero entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

 **Separaciones:**

( **/** ) — Señala minutos u horas de un mismo día.

( **/ / /** ) — Señala días o meses.

 **D** **  
** _por ahmnea_

 _s._ _f._ _Falsedad_ _o_ _hipocres_ _í_ _a_ _en_ _la_ _manera_ _de_ _actuar,_ _expresando_ _lo_ _contrario_ _de_ _lo_ _que_ _se_ _siente_ _realmente._

— Mira por donde caminas, estorbo.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste, escoria?!

— Lo que escuchaste, _perdedor_.

Y así fue como un golpe llegó hasta el rostro del otro, el cual fue respondido con una patada, un codazo del primero, un empujón del segundo… un puñetazo del primero… el segundo volvió tirarle hasta quedar en el suelo…

Gran pelea campal para algunos, gran ejemplo de monotonía para otros.

Las riñas entre ambos líderes de fútbol soccer se habían hecho más constantes últimamente, cuando antes solo optaban por pequeños insultos como un "tonto" o un "bobo" y era más sonado e inclusive tomados como algo inocentones, poco a poco fueron incrementando la rivalidad entre ellos dos conforme los años pasaban, al punto en que ambos jóvenes de ahora diecisiete y dieciocho años, eran atraídos en más peleas diarias; desde un simple empujón, hasta un insulto a lo lejos.

Ya no eran unos críos de diez años que solo buscaban saber quién era el mejor entre ellos, ya no eran discusiones infantiles, ya no era sacar la lengua y salir corriendo, ni siquiera un piquete en el hombro o un jalón de cabello, no. Ahora, en este último año, donde toda la generación ansiada por la madurez y rogando por la llegada de la pubertad, había empujado en un giro que muy pocos se esperaban. Ciertamente, algunos creían que ellos optarían por olvidarlo y crear un plan prudente que los mantuviera alejados y fuera de discusiones, ya siendo unos varones maduros debían comprender que las peleas eran completamente innecesarias, pero qué va, cuando se trata de hombres, cuando se trata de adolescentes con las hormonas disparadas, cualquier chispa de insinuante discusión a golpes, era razón suficiente para continuar con tremenda rivalidad, y no, nadie se quejaba. Mientras que los trofeos de torneos, mientras que los cotilleos, la revista del colegio tuviese éxito, mientras que las chicas tuviesen algo por qué gritar, y mientras que los chicos tuviesen un punto de admiración, y todos una manera "sana" de entretenimiento sin que los involucrase, estaba completamente perfecto.

El odio entre ambos se había extendido desde el momento en que lucharon con garras y colmillos por el liderazgo del equipo de fútbol – a la edad de trece años – , sin embargo, al obtener un empate entre los votantes por la nueva cabecilla del equipo Konoha, los coordinadores de deporte decidieron formar un nuevo grupo de soccer a idea de uno de los estudiantes: Shikamaru Nara, quien había levantado la mano para lanzar una simple opinión con tal de que se dejaran de tanta discusión. Después de la recaudación de firmas y pruebas exactas de que habían suficientes alumnos con las agallas y sobretodo, con el talento para poder entrar a la cuadrilla de tan mencionado deporte, se abrió el nuevo equipo que llevaría por nombre "Akatsuki". Las inscripciones no tardaron en llenarse, y las pruebas de resistencia, constancia, disciplina y salubridad, terminaron por elegir quiénes conformarían el nuevo equipo, teniendo como líder a Sasuke Uchiha.

Algunos podrían decir que nuevas eras de paz se avecinaban y que extrañarían aquella tan recalcada hostilidad entre los dos chicos más populares hasta entonces del instituto, se había conseguido lo que querían, a cada uno le habían mimado con un equipo al cual dirigir, al fin podrían estar tranquilos y alejados de gritos e insultos durante todas las clases; no obstante, ¿quién diría que se tornaría más excitante el suceso cuando se anunció que ambos equipos competirían entre si?

Los torneos de deporte eran conceptos tan básicos dentro de Estados Unidos que inclusive algunos podían colocarlos en la categoría de "cultura general e historia", y aunque el fútbol americano fuese más sonado, no había hincapié para la popularidad que empezaba a tomar el soccer dentro de los colegios, mucho menos cuando se aventuró que podrían ser elegidos ese mismo año como candidatos a jugadores para grandes ligas europeas, que estarían en una rigurosa preparación y el gran paquete de obtener una beca completa para la Universidad, no era simplemente algo para desechar y pasar de largo.

Muchos colegios estaban aceptando el reto, y pronunciaban el torneo de fútbol soccer entre los equipos de diversas instituciones como gran evento fuese; por eso mismo, retar a Konoha y Akatsuki entre ellos, realizando pequeños partidos amistosos una vez al mes, no era más que una estrategia para que se hicieran más fuertes a la hora de competir con otras escuelas, ya que se elegirían los mejores jugadores de ambos equipos para solamente formar uno y llevarlo a las finales de dicho torneo.

Quién diría que la rivalidad entre ellos dos, e incluso, entre ambos equipos, se volvería tan pesada…

 _Qui_ _é_ _n dir_ _í_ _a_ _…_

 **/**

— ¡Largo!, ¡si vuelvo a encontrarlos aquí, los jo… ! —Naruto cerró justamente la puerta antes de escuchar el último insulto de la rubia, quien tenía como título la directora principal de dicha institución.

El ojiazul ya estaba acostumbrado, inclusive, solía darle a veces risa las explosiones que se cargaba aquella tan mencionada "abuela", convivir tanto con ella no era algo que prefería, pero resultaba ser hermana de su padrino, por lo que el cariño, la confianza y hasta la forma de tratarse ya era diferente que con otros estudiantes, sin embargo, Sasuke aún tenía ese pequeño punto pero no invisible de sorprenderse cada que salía de esa oficina cuando tenía que ver con algún tema relacionado con Naruto y ese mismo estuviese adentro con él; que la personalidad de tan respetada mujer cambiase al instante le intrigaba y lo hacía cuestionarse el trato diferente que tomaba frente a Naruto; muy distinta a como él solía tratar con ella en otras ocasiones, ya que no faltaba el día en que se le reconociera personalmente el esfuerzo en los estudios y que ese mismo empeño se reflejase en sus notas, calificándolo como uno de los mejores estudiantes a nivel intelectual que tenían, y recibir las felicitaciones de la directora principal, era el suceso más sobrio e insignificante.

— Espero que ya hayas aprendido, imbécil —Escupió con soberbia el pelinegro. Se acomodó su camisa, y caminó hacía la salida.

— ¿Aprendido qué?, ¿a ganarte? —Soltó un bufido continuando—, eso ya lo dominé, idiota —Naruto le tomó el hombro, le dedicó una sonrisa sarcástica, y fugó a la delantera para salirse antes que el moreno, justo cuando el mencionado había abierto la puerta para él mismo.

La sangre de Sasuke ardió.

— Un perdedor siempre será un perdedor —Añadió en un tono cruel y desinteresado, como si hubiese dicho algo obvio. Se refería al pasado del rubio.

Hubo silencio. Naruto fingió no escuchar, y ambos, caminaron de lado contrario por el pasillo, uno por la izquierda, y el otro por la derecha, dándose la espalda. Uno con los ojos cerrados e inexpresivo, otro con los ojos entrecerrados y apretando los dientes. Uno con las manos en los bolsillos, y otro oprimiendo uno de sus puños.

La inconformidad se respiraba, la impotencia se sentía.

Ninguno había terminado de discutir, ninguno había terminado de insultar y herir.

¿Hasta cuándo ambos estarían satisfechos?

 **/**

 _«¡_ _Al fin!_ _»_

Al fin podía relajarse, al fin podía descansar.

El agua tibia recorrió sus delineados hombros, su mano acarició su rostro, sintiéndose en completa unión con la debilidad que ahora mostraba, su cuello estaba tenso, su abdomen adolorido y sus brazos palpitaban cada cierto tiempo; agradeció que su rostro solo mostrase uno que otro color rojizo y muy ligeramente un tono azulado por debajo del ojo. Se entusiasmaba al pensar que había dejado _quiz_ _á_ _s_ a Sasuke peor.

Esas peleas de cada dos o tres meses le estaban matando, por dentro y por fuera. Su cuerpo pedía un descanso, de si fuese posible, un año o dos y gozar de tan estimulante recuperación, sin embargo, estas disputas no tenían comparación con la primera y segunda que tuvieron por primera vez. Ambos terminaron con alguna que otra costilla rota, ojos morados, boca ensangrentada, nariz amenazando por romperse y hasta casi un pie y un dedo roto. Estas continuadas riñas ya no se parecían a las anteriores, las que en un principio parecían molerse hasta desearse la muerte mutua, las actuales carecían de fuerza y odio, ambos rivales se estaban cuidando indirectamente, ninguno quería dejar de jugar fútbol, ninguno quería lesionarse permanentemente, y ninguno, quería arruinar la vida del otro, no para siempre.

" _¿_ _Te gusta odiarlo?_ _"_

 _«¿_ _Me gusta odiarlo?_ _»_

Esa había sido la pregunta de su mejor amiga, Sakura, de quien Naruto había estado "secretamente" atraído por ella, y el que su amiga se fijase más en el sentido amoroso por su némesis, le hacía rabiar, le hacía gritar y hervir de impotencia.

— Hijo de puta…

¿Por qué habría de quitarle la chica?, ¿por qué habría de quitarle el liderazgo?, ¿el título de mejor estudiante a nivel escolar?, ¿la victoria en las peleas?, ¿en las discusiones?

Pero no, Naruto no se iba a dejar vencer, Naruto iba a superarlo, Naruto siempre daría lo mejor de él, siempre competiría con él y le haría ver lo grande que puede llegar a ser, que dentro de su vida no existía la opción de rendirse, y que su camino siempre sería superarse así mismo, y hasta ahora, lo había logrado. Quizás él no había nacido con tan poderoso don de aprender y entender más rápido, pero él había crecido y moldeado la vigorosa idea de cambiar corazones, mentes: transformar a las personas.

La calidez que tenía Naruto era tan potente al punto de querer permanecer siempre a su lado, de ser notado por él, de ser tocado por la misma luz que él creaba, con la cual él brillaba; él quizás no podía darse cuenta, pero muchos silenciosamente lo notaban: Naruto era el sol.

 _Y Sasuke la luna_ _…_

Cualquiera podría sentirse abrumado al estar dentro de la presencia de aquel pelinegro, su tono tan frío pero a la vez tan excitante, lograba crear una confusión dentro de uno mismo al dudar en si admirarlo o intentar vagamente superarlo, y aunque a ningún chico le gustase decirlo en voz alta por su ferviente arrogancia, muchos le respetaban, muchos le seguían de manera muda, muchos le contemplaban.

Naruto era uno de ellos. Pero solo Naruto había sido el único en lograr rozarle la suela de los zapatos, en pisarle la suela de los zapatos, en atreverse a caminar al mismo paso que él, creando así, una competencia por quién camina más rápido, una competencia que ambos habían creado.

 _«_ _Entonces_ _… ¿_ _le odio?_ _…»_

Claro que le odiaba, claro que lo detestaba. Claro que lo hacía rabiar, claro que quería joderle el rostro hasta desfigurarle y callarle de una puta vez. Pero, también… claro que sin la existencia de Sasuke, él no se hubiese esforzado en llegar tan lejos, él quizás hubiese perdido ese sentimiento de sentirse… en conexión con alguien, en alegrarse que no era él único llenándose de soledad, porque al final de todo, Sasuke fue quien le sacó de aquél oscuro lugar, Sasuke fue quien le permitió soñar de nuevo, creer en él mismo, en tener y conseguir una meta, en no hundirse en el odio, en no detestar a quienes le hacían de menos. Porque a pesar de todo, Sasuke también estaba solo, también estaba dolido, también estaba en la oscuridad, como él.

 _Entonces,_ _¿_ _le odiaba?_ _…_

Dio un golpe a la pared.

Por supuesto que le odiaba. Aceptaba que el azabache indirectamente le ayudó en ciertas cosas, pero la rabia que sentía hacía él era mucho más fuerte que algún reconocimiento por años anteriores, y valía la pena tragarse ese "gracias" y nunca aceptar el considerar como innecesarias sus peleas, porque al final de todo, eran rivales, y aunque el corazón de Naruto fuese tan grande como el universo mismo y sintiese acentuadamente repulsión por el concepto del odio, con Sasuke no podía hacer excepción, simplemente, no.

Giró la llave y cesó el agua. Tomó la toalla y secó su cabello. Sacudió la toalla, la movió por su pecho y abdomen. Se la colocó en la cintura y salió.

Después de unos minutos, se encontraba con un pantalón holgado, sin camisa, con la toalla por el cuello y sentado frente a su ordenador.

Las pequeñas gotas que caían de su cabello se hundían en la toalla, y sus manos tecleaban de manera rápida, varios clics fueron oídos, había terminado. Un ensayo de mil palabras en una hora y media. Pero qué campeón era, pero qué ganador, un premio deberían reconocerle.

Mientras se festejaba así mismo internamente, una alarma sonó. Dentro de la pantalla apareció un anuncio, haciendo un sonido muy corto, como un timbre con duración de menos de un segundo:

Recordatorio

9:00 pm

Cerrar Detalles

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Dio clic a cerrar, y dentro del navegador, abrió su bandeja de mensajes.

 **1987:** Soy un campeón.

 **1964:** ¿Y por qué?

 **1987:** Terminé un ensayo de mil palabras en una hora.

 **1964:** Vaya, menudo ganador. ¿Te aplaudo o te festejo?

 **1987:** ¿Tanto te alegra mi victoria?

 **1964:** Aprende a leer el sarcasmo en mis palabras, idiota.

 **1987:** Lo hago. Imaginarme tu voz es divertido.

 **1964:** Quedarías fascinado si la escucharas.

 **1987:** ¿Y si te viera?

 **1964:** No me hago responsable por posibles erecciones.

 **1987:** Eres demasiado confiado en tu apariencia, ¿cierto?

 **1964:** Podrías saludar a mi club de fans.

 **1987:** Estás en joda, ¿no?

 **1964:** Siempre tan fácil de caer en todo lo que te digo, muy ingenuo, qué patético. Pero. No te miento, cargo con mis respectivas fanáticas.

 **1987:** Cállate, imbécil, aplico la teoría de que no es que sea ingenuo, solo escucho las palabras con sinceridad. Soy una buena persona, ya sabes.

 **1964:** Sí, posiblemente lo eres. Quizás me gusta eso.

 **1987:** Espera, ¿fanáticas?, ¿por qué chicas?

 **1964:** Se sostiene mi heterosexualidad. Tú haces lo mismo, ni te sorprendas.

 **1987:** Bueno, yo pensé que tenías el valor de decirlo.

 **1964:** No tiene nada que ver con la valentía, idiota. Me pasa por la punta de la pija si se sabe o no.

 **1987:** ¿Entonces por qué no lo haces público?

 **1964** : ¿Por qué debería?, ¿por qué no lo has hecho tú, genio?

 **1987:** No lo sé.

 **1964:** Sencillo. A ti sí te afecta lo que vayan a pensar.

 **1987:** No es tan fácil, al menos no donde yo estudio.

 **1964:** ¿Y dónde sí lo es?

Naruto pensó. Respondió cambiando el tema.

Ambos usuarios continuaron hablando hasta dar la una de la madrugada.

¿Quién diría que el rubio, escondía tal grande secreto?

Que él mismo había tenido todo un lío mental cuando sus novias anteriores no le llenaban como él buscaba, como él quería. ¿Por qué era entonces?, ¿por qué al besarlas se sentía tan… vació?, ¿era porque quizás no estaba enamorado?, eso pensó durante mucho tiempo y esperaba por enamorarse, por la chica indicada. Sus amigos decían que era cuestión de tiempo, que por ahora solo se divirtiera, que era muy temprano como para pensar en buscar a su chica ideal y estancarse solamente en una relación donde seguramente le llevase al matrimonio, cuando podía llenar su arsenal con más experiencias al probar teniendo muchas más parejas.

Naruto era un buen novio, no era infiel, no era irrespetuoso y no jugaba con las chicas, ni siquiera solamente buscaba un buen polvo y las dejaba como juguete de colección, sin embargo, como cualquier otro adolescente con neuronas más relajadas de lo normal, con las hormonas palpitando cada diez minutos, e imaginándose escenas pornográficas por lo menos siete veces al día, no dudaba en divertirse un poco.

Pero… ¿dónde estaban esas mariposas en el estomago de las que todo el mundo hablaba?, ¿esa chispa que se veía en las películas cuando los protagonistas se besaban?, ¿esa manera de ver a la otra persona como si estuvieses admirando a mayor obra de arte?, ¿dónde estaba todo ese coqueteo, toda esa atracción?, toda esa sensación de pensar en aquella persona y con solo imaginarle sin ropa podrías entretenerte en cinco pajas al día, ¡al solo imaginarle sin una prenda!, ¡una prenda!

No sabía dónde encontrar tremenda admiración, tremenda excitación, tremendos sentimientos en alguien, nadie le provocaba el decirle " _te quiero_ ", y aunque solo había tenido tres novias y dos compañeras de juegos, se sentía sucio, vacío, y sobretodo, confundido, quizás hasta ignorado por Zeus al no darle el poder de amar a quien fuese, al no poder sentir lo que era enamorarse.

Pero…

Los días pasaron. Semanas, meses.

Naruto empezó a pensar del lado contrario.

Había escuchado en clase una conversación entre dos chicas, ambas estaban realmente sorprendidas pero a la vez –muy– extasiadas.

" _¡_ _No puedo creerlo!_ _"_

" _Te lo juro,_ _é_ _l mismo lo public_ _ó_ _en su Twitter_ _"_

" _Wow, Dios, es que, wow,_ _¡_ _no parece!,_ _¡_ _y hace canciones de amor para chicas!_ _"_

" _¡_ _Lo s_ _é_ _!, quiz_ _á_ _s no era para chicas_ _…"_

Y muchas risitas se escucharon. Los ojos les brillaban. Como si les costase el alma aceptar que un artista se había declarado abiertamente homosexual.

No era gran cosa, quizás si Naruto supiese quién carajos era un tal Sam Smith, tal vez también se hubiese sorprendido, pero al final de todo, no era la gran cosa, ser homosexual en este tiempo ya era algo que hasta podía considerarse como moda, como una manera de llamar la atención, y aunque nunca había conocido alguno que bateara por ese lado, le empezaba a invadir la curiosidad por dichas relaciones y compararlas con él mismo, con los problemas del _enamoramiento_ que tenía.

Miró desde su lugar a Shikamaru.

Aunque tuviese rasgos fuertes, su inteligencia era algo que debía destacar, siempre le sorprendía y hasta admiraba ese punto de él.

Pero.

¿Besarle?, ¿besar a un chico?, ¿besar a uno de sus amigos?

La idea simplemente le causo un remolino en su estomago.

Miro desde su lugar a Neji.

Bueno… él tiene el cabello algo largo, también afiladas facciones, y sus ojos, bueno, tiene un bonito color de ojos… ¿y sus labios?

Naruto agitó la cabeza avergonzado.

Ni en broma. Quizás su amigo Neji tenía cierto atractivo, pero no era suficiente como para se atreviera a besarle.

Sus ojos recorrieron todo el aula hasta posarse en una cabeza roja.

¿Gaara?, bueno, si tuviese que resaltar lo atrayente de ese chico-serio, podía destacar el color de su cabello, el cual, sinceramente, le encantaría tocar. O la intensa curiosidad por atravesar su fría y callada personalidad, y el sin fin de cosas que podía encontrar ahí.

Pero, no, ni hablar, nunca le besaría.

Un chico entró por la puerta, dirigiéndose a su lugar de siempre, a lado de un compañero con cabellos tan rubios que se confundía casualmente con el blanco, haciéndole siempre resaltar dentro del salón.

Otro chico de cabellos naranjas bufó.

Los ojos de Naruto los miró con atención.

¿Besaría a alguno de esos dos?

No. Simplemente uno no tenía ningún complejo que le gustase y el otro le recordaba en ocasiones a él mismo.

Pero, ¿y el azabache?

Naruto no se había dado cuenta que estaba mirando detenidamente a Sasuke, sin la mínima pizca de rencor, ni siquiera con la intención de empezar una pelea y quizás restregarle algo en cara, no. El rubio se perdió siguiendo los movimientos del moreno, hundiéndose en sus pensamientos, fijándose con dedicación en cada facción que tenía: sus ojos, el perfil de su nariz, la textura de su cabello, y el delineado de sus labios.

Al instante Naruto hizo el afán de querer vomitar.

Mierda, ¿en qué pensaba?, ¿besar a Sasuke?, ¿BESAR A SASUKE?

Primero prefería besar a un muerto.

Ni siquiera era atractivo, ni siquiera era cautivador, ni tentador, ni siquiera daba interés el querer conocerle, en ningún aspecto.

La mente de Naruto explotó y viró al techo, cerrando sus ojos y lamentándose internamente.

¿En qué estaba pensando al ponerse a dudar de su sexualidad?

Sin embargo, Sasuke había presenciado dicho acto del menor –por meses–, pensando en las estupideces que podía estar pensando el rubio, conociéndole, cualquier tontería era válida, desde imaginar un tazón de ramen volando, hasta el creer en una posible lluvia de meteoritos.

 **/ / /**

— ¿Día largo?

— ¡Una tortura!

Su cuerpo estaba molido. Habían sido tres horas de entrenamiento seguidas y todo por culpa de ese estúpido engreído –como solía decirle Naruto –.

— Ese imbécil de Sasuke. ¡Cortó mi camiseta!, ¡le hizo dos agujeros en el pecho!, entiendo si se lo hace a una chica, digo, yo también lo haría, pero el idiota me la jugó a mí, así que yo, restregué jabón en el suelo, donde quedaba su casillero, ¡y salió volando hasta dar contra una pared! —La risa de Naruto se extendió por toda la habitación al recordarlo, intentaba seguir con su anécdota pero el recuerdo de dicha caída no le permitía. Ver a Sasuke resbalar por el suelo y que la pared fuese lo único que le detuvo, hacía llorar al rubio de risa. Y llorar en serio.

Recobró la compostura después de que su padrino le miró severo, aunque también se veía en sus ojos que quería reírse, pero debía seguir el consejo de Tsunade y reformar a ese chico tan problemático.

— Sí, en fin, terminó en una pelea —Se quitó la chaqueta con ligeros toques naranjas y le mostró su brazo, yacían tres moretones. A lo que hizo una mueca—, y así fue como terminamos entrenando sin parar por tres horas. ¡Gracias, Asuma!

— Deberías tomar el consejo de Tsunade, Naruto. Si las universidades llegan a enterarse de todo el lío que tienes con Sasuke, podrían no considerarlos.

— Sí, sí —Sus manos dieron atrás de su nuca y apretó sus labios— Ya lo sé, pero es solo que él no puede meterse conmigo, ¡él debe entender que yo soy tan fuerte como él!, ¡que puedo ser más fuerte que él!, cada vez hay más despiste de su parte, cada vez estoy ganándole más, creo que ahora mismo estamos en un empate constante pero, fuera de todo, me gusta competir con él, no dejaré de hacerlo.

Y Jiraiya no podía negarle aquello. Él mismo había sido testigo del cambio en Naruto según pasaban los meses, y como su vida fue transformándose drásticamente en cuestión de los últimos tres años.

Después de una cena y de varias risas al contar y discutir sobre diversos temas, como chicas y la comida, Naruto se duchó y se preparó para dormir. No pensaba en nada, no imaginaba nada, solo miraba al techo de su habitación, pero su preocupación por la insuficiencia de no saber cómo querer a alguien más ahí estaba en su pecho, doliéndole, envidiando a las personas que podían gritar a los cuatro vientos lo enamoradas que estaban, buscando e intentando encontrar coherencia, nada le había funcionado.

Tomó su móvil y en una página web tecleó un sitio pornográfico. Sacó un lubricante de su cajón, y colocando apenas unas cinco gotas en su mano, la llevó hasta por debajo de su boxer. Tomó su miembro y acarició suave.

Se decidió por elegir un vídeo de dos chicas besándose y llegando a algo más que el climax, tenía una duración de cinco minutos, sin embargo, un anuncio de publicidad del mismo sitio le llamó la atención, en este se mostraba a una chica de cabello rosa siendo penetrada por otro chico; no le costó mucho para imaginarse el rostro de Sakura en ella, cerraba sus ojos a cierto momento mientras que su mano se movía con mayor rapidez, sus labios apretaban callando su fuerte respiración; estaba demasiado caliente, estaba muy excitado.

Su mente se invadía con diversas imágenes de la muchacha al mismo tiempo en que miraba el anuncio, qué provocador era imaginarse a una de sus amigas en dicha situación, el pensar si quiera en verla siendo follada por alguien más o colocando miradas tan eróticas, realmente le ponía. Pero, fallando su plan y sin darse cuenta, la publicidad cambió. Al estar dentro de un vídeo lésbico, era normal si se presentaba alguna otra sugerencia de contenido homosexual, pero esta vez, eran dos chicos, y aunque no se le podían ver sus atributos, se podía percibir claramente el acto. La imagen daba exactamente al rostro de un chico rubio, quien estaba en cuatro mientras era embestido por alguien más a quien solo se le veía el torso.

El rostro de Naruto enrojeció, pero tal grave era su calentura, que no evitó el sentirse excitado ante tal escena. Y era que nunca antes había visto ese tipo de imágenes con tales ojos, con ojos de completa lujuria; no era momento para ponerse a pensar, ni siquiera sentirse culpable, él quería correrse de una buena vez, y continuar mirando como ese chico era penetrado por uno mayor, y la gran mueca de satisfacción que colocaba era algo que completamente excitaba a Naruto, ¿cómo un chico podía disfrutar tanto de ser penetrado por otro?, ¿tan bien se sentía?, ¿tan ansiado estaba ese sujeto por sentir la pija de otro?, preguntarse y pensar en que la respuesta era el rostro tan alucinado de ese muchacho en la pantalla, le quitaba la completa vergüenza a Naruto.

Ya no era una escena de morbo, ni de asco, ni siquiera de tabú, ahora era algo que podía considerar que le estaba volviendo loco en ese momento, y no tardó. Su mano acariciaba gustosa su miembro, a un ritmo más rápido, frenético por llegar. Jadeó de manera ronca, cerró sus ojos cuando su rostro miró en dirección al techo, lo caliente de sus mejillas se extendió, sintiendo todo su cuerpo colarse en una serie de éxtasis que podía comparar con una corriente eléctrica chocando en él hasta dar por su entrepierna.

Tomó un hondo respiro y sintió su cuerpo relajarse, sus músculos aflojándose y su mente desfallecer. Su respiración seguía agitada, ansiada por tranquilizarse, y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios; estaba delirando por tan potente sensación, por tan buen orgasmo que hace mucho no sentía.

Después de cinco segundos, reaccionó.

Su rostro palideció y no tardó en hacer una mueca de repulsión, que al final se convirtió en una de susto.

Se paró rápidamente, entró en el baño y lavó sus manos. Se miró en el espejo, admirando alguno que otro moretón de color rojizo, pero dando atención en el temor de su mirada, en la incredulidad que ahora tenía, su pecho se llenaba de angustia y un escalofrío fue a dar por toda su espalda mientras sacaba pequeños sonidos insinuando asco.

Lavó su cara, y aún sintiéndose sorprendido, la cabeza le empezó a matar.

¿Qué es lo que había hecho?

¿Qué es en lo que estaba pensando?

¿Por qué al final fue tan placentero?

Qué carajos pasaba.

Si ahora lo pensaba, si ahora recordaba aquella imagen, de ese chico siendo penetrado, sentía una chispa caliente por su entrepierna, pero al segundo se deformaba y era sustituida por una expresión y sensación de asco.

Él quería plantearse la idea de que era normal, natural, que estaba demasiado caliente como para detenerse a cambiar la imagen o darle play al vídeo, o incluso, tan impaciente como contener el movimiento de su mano.

Pero al encontrar tantas respuestas –excusas– a sus recientes preguntas, ninguna le convencía del todo, ninguna era cien por ciento segura y acertada en lo correcto.

Y para temor suyo, empezó a preguntarse más allá.

¿Le gustarán los chicos acaso?

Imposible. Por ver un vídeo porno homosexual, por ver a un chico jodiéndose a otro y pajearse pensando en ello, no significaba que le gustasen los chicos, no. Para nada. Era algo natural. Era solo curiosidad y cosa de una vez.

Bueno, al menos eso pensó los siguientes días donde con demasiado valor e intentando retenerse internamente, miró un vídeo de 56 segundos de porno homosexual. La culpa le seguía a todas partes, pero al cabo de los meses, cuando a mitad del año ya le era normal deleitarse en _ese_ tipo de porno, en _ese_ género, ya le era costumbre y hasta rutina. Tampoco se perdía el contenido hetero, seguía disfrutándolo, pero no de la misma manera, y eso solo hacía que ese fuese su _segundo_ género favorito.

Mierda, la había cagado.

 **/ / /**

Era un día perfecto.

Si el silencio, la soledad, la tranquilidad, el bosque y sus pensamientos podían ser su sinónimo de perfección.

Soltó un suspiro ligero.

El césped era cálido para su espalda. Y aunque no era la definición exacta de bosque, este podía ser "fácilmente" suplantado por el dichoso parque. En aquella parte donde apenas y la gente se atrevía a perder a sus hijos, lugares y rincones silenciosos dentro de este mismo, sitios pequeños perfectos para la espontánea idea de hacer un picnic, o solamente el acostarse y detenerse a admirar el cielo.

Sí, perfecto.

Era un domingo por la tarde y no tenía absolutamente ningún plan. Ni responsabilidad que le faltase. Relamió sus labios y extrañó el tacto, el sabor.

Nada le duraba.

La noche anterior había tenido una experiencia formidable, una que hace mucho tiempo no tenía. Si era común que cada cierto fin de semana, él y su hermano fuesen a visitar a su cuñada y su familia, por razones innecesarias y aburridas no podía viajar ella hasta su ciudad, y la única razón por la que Sasuke aceptaba ir, era que se sentía ligeramente atraído al hermano menor de la novia de Itachi. Aunque el niño fuese cinco años menor que el azabache, este sentía una ligera calidez al rodearse de tanta energía que transmitía aquél crío, y quizás no era atracción sexual en sí, sino, como una apreciación estética, una apreciación por la personalidad de aquél chico, que lo único que tenía por ahora en su vida era la felicidad y vivir sin ninguna preocupación que le tumbaría después cuando llegase a su edad; porque la adolescencia era difícil, era tediosa de intentar dominarla, intentar entender los deseos, los sentimientos y sobretodo las acciones. Nunca se estaba seguro de lo que quería, y cuando cometía cual-sea la acción que fuese, siempre se preguntaba así mismo por qué lo había hecho, y la hipótesis y experimentación en la vida de Sasuke no faltaban. Ya que de un poder analítico increíble se cargaba este chico, y encontrar las respuestas a sus preguntas internas no le costaba tanto tiempo, para él todo eran conexiones, fundir los conectores donde realmente van y listo, una respuesta nueva se ha encontrado.

Sin embargo, el azabache se llevó tremenda sorpresa cuando su noche de sábado cambió drásticamente. En la misma ciudad, que por ser pequeña, se había corrido la voz de una magnífica fiesta en ese mismo día. La novia de su hermano no tardó en alentar a todos para que fuesen, aunque sean unos minutos, que sería divertido y que no le gustaba que se acostumbraran que cada vez que iban a su casa, se la pasaran solamente en la sala, cenando formalmente y comentando alguna que otra cosa sobre política y religión, cosa que a Itachi, no le molestaba, al contrario, dar su punto de opinión y terminar debatiendo con Sasuke y su "suegro" era un acto realmente divertido y para valorar.

Sasuke volvió a relamer sus labios.

— Nunca se es lo suficientemente bueno —Y no se refería a él mismo. Lo decía por el chico con quien había tirado un polvo la noche anterior en tan mencionada fiesta. Por más atractivo que se viese, por más que lo tuvo debajo de él, dominándolo y poseyéndolo, terminó por decepcionar al azabache cuando se dio cuenta que no era más que un nene cien por ciento pasivo, que su imitación a una chica gritona era muy parecida; le arruinó toda la noche.

Y sí, aunque Sasuke para él no era ciertamente homosexual, para él tenía claro que le gustaba disfrutar por donde más diversión obtuviera, y actualmente, había conseguido ciertas fantasías cumplidas con algunos chicos; todo empezó en sus vacaciones de verano, a dos estados lejos de su providencia actual. Fue como encontrar un nuevo camino a la travesura, a algo que quizás podía sentirse más que lleno, al menos de momento.

Nunca fue cien por ciento dedicado en sus relaciones pasadas con chicas. Realmente, no le importaba, realmente ni siquiera sabía por qué aceptaba el ser novio de alguien que apenas y podía poner atención. Si él profundizaba en el tema, quizás diría que era para probar su hombría y experimentar como cualquier otro ser humano quisiese, al igual, que cumplir sus necesidades como chico adolescente que es.

Sin embargo, nunca antes pensó en adentrarse con un varón, y cuando sucedió, realmente le gustó, y todas sus sensaciones se movieron a un diferente nivel. Le gustaban ambos sexos, pero si se lo preguntaban seriamente, podía responder que prefería a los chicos, aunque públicamente lo negaría y gritaría al mundo que es un fiel seguidor de las chicas, las tetas y la unión heterosexual.

El ser Uchiha es alguien que debe hacerse respetar, es alguien a quien debes ver y admirar, alguien a quien no se te ocurriría insultar. Y si un ídolo tenía que ser, lo iba a ser. Sasuke no se acomplejaba, pero se esforzaba por mantener su imagen sin ninguna mancha de tinta negra, y si para ello debía tener novia y no _novio,_ fácilmente lo cumpliría.

 **/ /**

Nadie tenía motivos para dudar, nadie tenía razones para reclamar. Ni siquiera para imaginárselo. Pero ambos chicos, ambos líderes de fútbol, ambos estudiantes de honor, ambos con popularidad por los cielos, tenían un secreto en común, un secreto que lo guardaban y escondían frente a todo el mundo, nadie más que ellos mismos lo sabían.

Quizás a Naruto le atraían los hombres. Quizás Naruto se siente ligeramente seducido por ellos.

Quizás a Sasuke le guste tirarse a uno que otro chico. Quizás prefiera a los varones sobre las mujeres.

Sin embargo, es algo que ninguno de ellos dos diría ni haría público, algo que ellos dos se guardarían el resto de su vida y si fuese posible, irse a la tumba con ello.

Siendo rivales, teniendo un punto en común, pero desconocido para ambos.

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **l.** Qué tal. Al decir sobre el pasado de Naruto, me refería más bien el pasado que tuvo en dicho instituto. Ambos han sido estudiantes desde hace alrededor de trece o catorce años. Al igual que su generación. Y el pasado del rubio era que perdía en todo y no sacaba ni una excelencia, se la vivía peleando con el Uchiha y poco a poco con el tiempo, con esfuerzo y gran dedicación, le calló la boca al demostrarle que estaba a su altura.

 **ll.** El apodo que más le duele a Naruto es el de "perdedor" y "cobarde".

 **lll**. Quiero dejar en claro que, por ejemplo; Sasuke vive en la ciudad llamada A, y la novia de Itachi vive en la ciudad llamada B, a ciertos kilómetros de distancia. Sasuke constantemente va a visitar la ciuda para encontrarse con chicos.

 **lV.** A Sasuke solo le gustan los varones por el sexo, por la diferencia en que se siente cuando lo hace con ellos, para él es mejor que hacerlo con una chica, nunca le ha gustado alguien por apariencia y por personalidad.

 **V.** Sasuke es activo en todas esas relaciones. Ha tenido alrededor de siete (compañeros de sexo), como máximo.

 **Vl**. Sasuke ha tenido tres novias.

 **Vll.** Sasuke y su hermano no viven juntos. Sin embargo, Itachi no puede mudarse a la ciudad B porque trabaja en la ciudad A.

 **Vlll.** El pobre de Narutito vive atormentado a la idea por si le atraen o no lo hombres. Y por la necesidad de querer enamorarse y experimentar el amor. Es porque es _distra_ _í_ _do,_ tan lindo.

 **lX**. Cuando Naruto se ve en el espejo y se mencionan los rasgos rojizos y algo colorados que tiene en el rostro, se refiere a los golpes de la pelea con el azabache, los cuales están muy tenues pero no son invisibles.


	2. 0,02

_**segundo capítulo**_

— ¡Deidara! —Su entrenador tronó los dedos llamando por fin la atención del rubio.

— ¡Es que Tobi! —El mencionado apuntaba hacía la puerta del área de entrenamiento donde ahí mismo se podía ver la silueta de un chico llevando una falda de porrista y gritando por el nombre de Deidara— ¡Maldito!, ¡te voy a matar! —No lo pensó ni dos veces para echarse a correr sobre el pelicorto mientras arremangaba las mangas de su chaqueta de fútbol, pero antes de que pudiese alejarse, pasar a lado de Sasuke fue un error, ya que se vio interceptado en el momento en que el azabache le cogió del cuello de la misma chaqueta por atrás; lo jaló y le miró colérico, lo empujó nuevamente hasta su lugar donde todos los jugadores formaban una línea horizontal.

— No estoy para perder el tiempo, imbécil.

Deidara bufó, se acomodó en su posición y susurró por lo bajo lo más parecido a un insulto para moreno. Miró de reojo a Tobi quien reía y juró hacérsela pagar una vez que terminaran.

El instructor Asuma solo se limitó a frotar su sien y soltar un suspiro de resignación.

— ... Ahora, en lo que estábamos —Mantuvo firme posición y dejó sus manos atrás—. El siguiente partido será el inicio de un nuevo marcador. Cinco victorias. Competirán contra Konoha por ellas, deberán ganarle en número de victorias, si les funciona, ustedes podrán decidir entre todos los jugadores quién será el líder que manejará al equipo que irá al torneo, pero, si por el contrario ustedes llegaran a perder, Konoha tendría el control de elegir.

— Eso es absurdo —Soltó Hidan—, siempre lo mismo con el ego de estos dos idiotas, nunca pueden decidirse quién será el líder, ¿por qué no solo hacemos piedra, papel o tijera?, o una serie de penales, ¡más rápido!

— Estás loco si crees que Sasuke lo aceptaría —Comentó Suigetsu— Todos sabemos que él siempre elige piedra...

— Ambos son muy buenos en penales, sería un empate definitivamente —Se escuchó a mitad de la línea de formación a Sasori decir.

— Tsk, no quiero escuchar más los gritos de Sasuke en cada partido, el muy conchudo siempre nos está mandando, que corre por aquí y por allá, más al rato estará pidiéndonos un café y una mamada —Volvió a objetar Hidan en un suspiro y acariciando su frente—. Dios divino, dame paciencia.

— Ya, cállense, no quiero escuchar a más lloricas, así es como se decidió y así es como se hará —Interrumpió a Suigetsu que se veía que tenía las palabras en la lengua, era Asuma quien necesitaba paciencia—. Quiero que combinen hoy el entrenamiento seis y nueve —Aplaudió una vez—. ¡Dispersen! —Todos los jugadores tomaron sus posiciones, y empezaron una serie de brincos mientras movían los brazos de arriba hacía abajo, contando en voz alta del cincuenta hasta el cero.

— Oye, Sasuke, ¿no deberías estar preocupado?, Konoha nos lleva la delantera ahora —Una cabecilla blanquecina susurró a su lado izquierdo.

— Nada saldrá mal.

— Siempre tan confianzudo... Oye, ahora que recuerdo —Una risa interna empezó a invadirle—, ¡el codazo que te dio Naruto en ese gol fue épico! —Y no aguantó más para echarse a reír sin ser brusco. Hacía ya un par de días que quería mencionarlo pero por alguna razón siempre se le olvidaba.

— ¿Y el que te daré yo a ti? —Gruñó el azabache sin perder la concentración.

Al instante, Suigetsu calló. Ahora era cuando recordaba el porque el olvido de esa anécdota...

— Oye, Sasuke —El aludido hizo un ademan con su cabeza sin dejar de mirar al frente, en símbolo de preguntar qué quería aquél pelianaranjado que le llamaba a su lado derecho—. ¿Iremos hoy a lo de Sakura?

— No, teng–

— ¡Pero Sasuke-eeh!, ¡tú dijiste que hoy nos podíamos tomar la noche libre, que no habría entrenamiento!, ¡que podíamos ir a lo de Sa–

— Cállate, Suigetsu. Yo no iré, tengo cosas que hacer.

— ¿Qué tienes que hacer? —Juugo giró el rostro para mirar a su amigo y esperar su respuesta, con muy pocas esperanzas, sinceramente.

— ¿Entonces nosotros sí podemos ir, eh, Sasuke?

— Sí, pueden.

Una sonrisa en el blanquecino se le grabó en los labios, estaba ansioso para ver a esa chica tan linda, esperaba que esta vez se pudiera acercar más a ella, pero cuidándose de no recibir un golpe de su parte y quizás hasta poder tocar su cabello rosa. Miró de reojo a su compañero, y notó como no había contestado la pregunta que le hizo Juugo, tendrá sus razones, Sasuke siempre ha sido reservado, y entendía que no quisiera compartir sus cosas con ellos que apenas y podía considerar amigos, porque de salidas juntos solo eran contadas las veces en las que el moreno los acompañaba, pero que les tocara un momento donde él contara sobre su vida y sucesos de su día, era casi un mito.

Aunque la curiosidad estaba ahí, y algún día la saciaría por completo hasta estar satisfecho.

 **/ / /**

Llegó a su departamento y dejó las llaves en el bol de cristal. Prendió las luces y lanzando su mochila sobre la baja repisa, se acostó en el sillón. Cerró sus ojos y colocó sus manos por debajo de su cabeza. Tomó un respiro y pronto sintió la profunda tranquilidad invadirle el cuerpo, estaba relajado.

 _«¿Cómo sería él?, ¿qué aspecto tendrá?, ¿será castaño?, ¿moreno?, ¿rubio, quizás?»_

Mostró una mueca. Esperaba que no fuese rubio, no era del estilo que le gustase, prefería los castaños, o pelirrojos quizás, tenía la experiencia de que estos fuesen divertidos y muy fuera de control. Sasuke no buscaba a algún compañero con complejos de chica, tampoco alguien que fuese igual a él, pero si se le permitiese elegir, esperaba que sea alguien con comentarios inteligentes, alguien que valore los silencios mutuos, alguien que se atreva a hacer cosas pero sin ser impertinente; alguien que piense antes de actuar, que sea respetuoso y con modales, en fin, alguien que quede bien con él, sin dejar mancha en su persona.

 _«¿Cómo serán sus ojos?, ¿cafés?, ¿verdes?, ¿azules?, ¿grises?, ¿negros?»_

Sasuke era de gustos simples pero complejos. Fáciles pero difíciles. Sencillos pero complicados. Si en la apariencia iba a ser alguien con distintiva un tanto común y ordinaria, pero con la personalidad – _exactamente_ como a él le gustaba–, no le importaría; pero si fuese alguien con personalidad _un poco_ distorsionada a sus gustos, se esperaba que tuviese una apariencia de puta madre. Sabía que no podía pedir todo en uno, nadie era perfecto, no, nadie era como él.

Y no todo el mundo quedaba con él.

El moreno tocó sus labios. Suspiró y recordó:

 **(N) 1987:** No voy a decirte. Así no es divertido.

 **(S) 1964:** Lo que no es divertido es estar cagándose de curiosidad.

 **1987:** Entonces admites que estás ansioso.

 **1964:** Admito que quiero asegurarme que no seas un vejete de cuarenta años intentando cagarme.

 **1987:** ¡¿Y cómo voy a estar seguro yo que ese vejete no eres tú, eh?!

 **1964:** Porque yo no tengo problema en pasarte mi número, idiota.

 **1987:** ¡Pero no tiene nada de divertido!, aparte... ¿qué pasa si no te gusta como me veo?, ¿si no te gusta mi apariencia?

 **1964:** Dijiste que hacías deporte.

 **1987:** ¡Lo hago, imbécil!, ¡pero no me refiero a eso!, me refiero a que... ¿qué tal si te das cuenta que no te gusta como soy físicamente?

 **1964:** ¿Qué tanto te afectaría?

 **1987:** Solo responde.

 **1964:** No hasta que tú lo hagas.

 **1987:** Entonces tendrás que quedarte con la duda y yo también.

| Flashback concluído |

Sonrió mordiendo su labio al recordar. ¿Cómo mierda es que había llegado a ese punto?, al punto de... "encariñarse" con alguien por vía chat, por internet. Eso no era propio de un Uchiha, no era propio de sus principios y fundamentales reglas. Si acaso solo entraba a ese sitio web para quedar con chicos que estuviesen cerca de su ciudad, porque definitivamente, no podía toparse con alguien del mismo lugar que él, no podía correr con el riesgo de ser visto y reconocido, no cuando su "cita" era con un hombre y no una mujer.

Por eso también le era tan útil aquella página en línea, era anónimo y solo personas que buscaban alguien de su mismo sexo se presentaban; ponía en el chat general qué era lo que buscaba y no faltaba el usuario caliente que le lanzara un mensaje en privado a los cinco segundos pidiendo verse.

Cuando terminaba de comprobar que había encontrado alguien similar a lo que quería y antes de hacer el plan de verse en algún lugar de la _otra_ ciudad, pedía una foto a su acompañante: dibujar una letra –la que Sasuke dijera– en la palma de su mano y tomarse una foto mostrando dicha letra. Todo para asegurarse que con quien hablaba era alguien real y no un jodido depravado. Una vez que obtenía el numero del chico, le llamaba desde un teléfono público cuando ya llegase a la ciudad y reafirmar su salida juntos, la cual siempre terminaba en jadeos y gemidos.

Sasuke no buscaba un noviazgo, ni mucho menos encariñarse con alguien ni seguir viendo a la misma persona en repetidas ocasiones, no. Sasuke era de esos que conoces y ves solo una vez en toda tu mediocre vida, que el único recuerdo que obtendrás de él será una noche de una muy buena garchada. Y eso era lo que buscaba él, un momento para desahogar sus descontroladas hormonas de precoz adolescente –precoz en el sentido de ser muy sexual–.

Pero. Lo que mantenía fastidiado al moreno, era que esta nueva persona que le mandó un mensaje privado, ignorando totalmente el anuncio que había hecho anteriormente en el chat en general, este nuevo usuario le habló por la mera coincidencia de que ambos tenían números como alias, y que no solo eran números, sino, que también eran cuatro y que parecían pertenecer a la misma categoría de ser una fecha de nacimiento.

El azabache no estaba de humor, quería conseguir un buen polvo y rápido. Por otra ventana del chat, ya tenía a la siguiente diversión que lo mantendría entretenido el siguiente fin de semana.

Sin lograr ignorar al maldito idiota que le mandaba mensaje tras otro, garantizando que ese mismo estaba _demasiado_ entusiasmado al haber encontrado tal vaga coincidencia, se sorprendió aún más cuando Sasuke le dijo que era por su jugador favorito de fútbol: Marco van Basten.

Ya era suficientemente tarde para omitir al otro participante del chat. Cuando mencionó este desconocido que la fecha que lo que él portaba como alias era la fecha de nacimiento de Lionel Messi; Sasuke se vio atrapado en continuar hablando sobre fútbol y debatiendo entre quién era el mejor, y sin darse cuenta, los argumentos del otro participante eran válidos e inteligentes, aunque uno que otro algo infantil, pero seguían teniendo esa opinión profunda y desconocida para el azabache, pues el tenía una idea muy diferente a todo lo que decía el otro usuario, y eso le sorprendía y le rabiaba.

Un Uchiha jamás debería sentirse sorprendido por alguien más, un Uchiha es el que debe sorprender, no ser el sorprendido.

No obstante, los días pasaron y cada que coincidía con dicho usuario en distintos momentos, era imposible terminar de hablar sin llegar a ser de madrugada y alguno de los dos quedarse dormido hablando de temas entre controversiales y triviales.

Ya llevaba semanas así con dicho chico, y tal fue su desesperación por saber quién era y conocerle, ya que en el momento en que le pidió la foto –al tercer día de conocerse–, queriendo comprobar si se trataba de una persona real, este desconocido entendiendo mal las instrucciones del azabache, terminó enviando solo la fotografía con su mano y la letra, alegando que ya no lo haría de nuevo, que se conformara y no haría más que le pidiera con tal arrogante actitud. Y ahí fue cuando su acompañante decidió nunca-en-la-vida mostrarle su rostro, que no era divertido, y por más que Sasuke le propusiera que él sí estaba dispuesto a mostrarle una foto suya –por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba usando el chat homosexual–, el otro lo negaba diciendo que no le interesaba y que no quería. La sangre del moreno ardía, y sus puños se apretaban al no poder hacer nada y verse hundido en tal ansiedad propuesta por el otro. Al menos estaba seguro de que era un varón, había visto sus manos y de femeninas no tenían nada, a excepción de su caligrafía, esa sí era de aplaudir y alabar, tenía una letra a muy buen pulso, era casi tan buena como la de él mismo –o _quizás_ más buena–, aunque, lo que había escrito dejaba mucho que desear, pues a lado de la letra H, el participante anónimo había puesto un emoji, haciendo dudar a Sasuke, pensando en que era todo lo contrario a lo que le atraía usualmente.

Era un chico distinto. Molesto. Un poco infantil. Discutiéndole cualquier cosa al azabache y exponiendo que podía ganarle en lo que fuese. También un poco inmaduro. Y quizás algo entusiasta –muy–, pero también era de explicar sus sentimientos por la más mínima cosa, ser algo confianzudo y demasiado creativo en lo que fuese que imaginara; incluso le llegaba a recordar a uno de sus compañeros de clases pero, no, ni hablar. Naruto jamás tendría pensamientos y conclusiones inteligentes como este metódico chico.

Ese tarado anónimo no terminaba de sorprenderle. Menos cuando notó que la atención por parte de él era mucha, que en cualquier cosa que le contara, él le daba toda su atención demostrándolo con preguntas y más preguntas hasta entender lo más cercano a lo que sentía y pensaba Sasuke. Le daba más esmero, más importancia a sus pensamientos como ninguna otra persona que no fuese su familia lo hubiese hecho antes, y la mejor parte, es que ese chico no conocía su físico ni su nombre con olímpica reputación, era alguien juzgándole por su personalidad y actitud solamente, alguien que lo aceptaba en muchas maneras y sobretodo, alguien llegaba a comprenderlo.

Sí que le sorprendía.

Y sí que le agradaba aquello, mucho más de lo normal.

Sasuke había pasado de dejar de pensar tanto fútbol, en nuevas estrategias, en datos para sus trabajos en clase, en los proyectos, en su familia, en Itachi, en el dolor de su corazón, en su soledad, en lo que sería de su futuro; Sasuke había empezado a dejar esos preocupantes pensamientos y los había cambiado por unos más alegres, unos que abrían la caja de su imaginación por primera vez como en mucho tiempo no lo había hecho, unos donde creaba experiencias y momentos con cierta persona que aún no conocía; se lo imaginaba de muchas maneras, con cabello negro y ojos verdes, con cabello castaño y ojos negros, con cabello rubio y ojos mieles. Cien mil más combinaciones pasaron por su cabeza tanto como en figura física como en el rostro, y aunque la apariencia de ese anónimo fuese lo que menos le preocupaba, su total enfoque estaba en la personalidad y carisma de ese chico, en la calidez que le provocaba, en la nueva felicidad que creyó nunca poder volver a sentir, en algo completamente nuevo y único en su totalidad.

 _Sasuke estaba completamente fascinado por aquél chico que desconocía._

Los meses habían pasado, y ya ambos se sabían el horario de memoria del otro, que ambos vivían solos en un departamento, y que estaban a extremos de la misma ciudad, sabían a qué hora despertaban, a qué horas comían y cenaban, la hora de la ducha, de los estudios, de las tareas, su entrenamiento y llegaron a un acuerdo: como único horario en que podían conseguir y hacer espacio para hablar, era desde las nueve de la noche en adelante, hasta que uno cayera rendido.

Su nombre, su dirección, su colegio y ni su apariencia sabían. Recordaban qué edad tenía cada uno, y el moreno era mayor, solo por meses, pero lo era. Sasuke siempre se lo echaba en cara aunque sabía que no había diferencia alguna.

La confianza que se tenían el uno al otro era máxima. Sabían mucho de la vida del otro, se sabían su pasado, sus inseguridades, sus anhelos, sus deseos y sus sueños. Llegaron hasta el punto en que podían adivinar cómo reaccionaría el otro si se decía tal cosa. Se sabían las comidas favoritas, los programas de televisión, las canciones, los colores y hasta el clima que preferían. Absolutamente todo lo básico ya se lo sabían, y aunque también se supieran temas delicados, el uno con el otro, aún les faltaba por conocer más, por aprender más y por _apegarse_ más.

| Entrada de Flashback |

 **(N)** **1987:** Estoy caliente.

 **(S)** **1964:** ¿Te estás tocando?

 **1987:** No, no aún. ¿Quieres que lo haga?

 **1964:** Quiero verte haciéndolo.

 **1987:** ¿Te calentarías también?

 **1964:** Te follaría.

 **1987:** ¿Qué tan fuerte?

 **1964:** Hasta romperte.

 **1987:** Me estoy tocando.

 **1964:** ¿Vas a venirte pronto de nuevo?

 **1987:** Imbécil. No me compares contigo.

 **1964:** Yo lo haría si estuviese dentro tuyo.

 **1987:** Ni jodiendo te dejo hacerlo. Te agrada fantasear, eh.

 **1964:** No veo lejos el día en que me lo pidas.

 **1987:** Tampoco yo.

| Flashback concluído |

Sasuke respiró profundo. Apretó sus ojos, mordió su labio y oprimió su entrepierna por encima de la ropa.

Mierda, ese tarado lo tenía _muy_ mal.

Le era extraño el encontrar ahora insignificante los hechos que le calentaban, ahora cuando quería excitarse y darse una buena paja, recordaba las conversaciones íntimas que había tenido con aquél chico. Le ponía a mil lo bastante que el otro se calentaba, increíble que al principio pareciese todo un predicador de la virginidad, terminó por descubrir que era inclusive hasta más caliente que él mismo, y eso realmente le asombraba, pero sobretodo, le gustaba. El contraste de personalidad, las constantes sorpresas, lo que menos se esperaba, y eso realmente ponía a Sasuke.

Si se detenía a pensar y recapitular todo lo conversado con aquél anónimo, podía llegar a la conclusión de considerarle su confidente, su mejor amigo, y quizás hasta quererle como pareja, algo que nunca pensó, nunca imaginó: por primera vez quería una relación con alguien. Y alguien en específico, alguien a quien conoció por internet y que nunca ha visto en persona. Todo eso no era una de las mejores escenas para un Uchiha, no cuando él mismo tomaba como una pérdida de tiempo y más que nada, una ridiculez el fijarte en alguien por medio de la web.

Estaba jodido ya. No podía y no quería echar atrás el tiempo. Lo aceptaba, le costó meses pero ya lo sabía, sabía que estaba perdido al tener aquél sentimiento de quererle y desearle como pareja. Ni siquiera necesitaban la etiqueta, no tenían por qué darle un título a su relación, pero eso era exactamente lo que él quería, una relación, y con él. Con aquél chico bajo el alias de una fecha de nacimiento, con aquél chico que aún no conocía pero que no estaba dispuesto a perder. Quería compartirlo absolutamente todo con él, desde pensamientos, momentos, sentimientos incluidos y hasta su misma piel. Lo quería todo con él.

Y lo iba a obtener.

¿Pero cómo mierda podrían llegar a eso cuando ni siquiera se habían visto?, estaba harto de la situación de dejarlo en suspenso, ambos ya lo sabían, lo sentían, y solo fue cuestión de tiempo para admitirlo, pero ninguno de los dos lo quería decir por una pantalla cuando podían verse y disfrutar de su voz. Debían aprovechar que vivían en la misma ciudad, que estaban relativamente cerca. No iban a desperdiciar aquello y sufrir en silencio por todas las otras personas que se han enamorado por la internet y terminan estando miles de millas lejos.

Nunca antes ninguno de los dos propuso el verse, en quedar algún día y conocerse. Y era porque ambos tenían una reputación en qué pensar, conocían que ninguno de ellos había sacado a luz aquél interés fijo por los varones, que compartían el mismo secreto y que no querían echar a perder todo. Pero también, por ser hombres y tener el orgullo en alto, ninguno quería dar el primer paso en hacerle ver al otro que quería verle, que ya quería conocerle y hablarse por primera vez en persona. Que sufrían por esa inquietud y por esas repetidas ganas.

Escuchar su voz y dejar de imaginarla, mirar a sus ojos y no a una pantalla, perderse en ellos, quizás; compartir el mismo aire y respirarlo, sentir la presencia de esa persona estando a lado o enfrente suyo; tener la admiración por recordar su aroma con solo haberle visto una vez y grabarlo en su caja de tesoros. Y quizás, solo quizás, tocar por primera vez, rozar por primera vez sus pieles, disfrutar de la textura, hundirse en ella y desaparecer. Querían sufrir todos esos sentimientos nuevos frente a frente, querían verse y experimentar las populares mariposas en el estomago, sentir su pecho quemar, retorcerse, y a su mente cometiendo el delito de avergonzarse y peligrar en convertirse todo un manojo de nervios, pero también querían sentir aquél orgullo y grandioso ego que ambos se tenían en común, discutir y tratarse como lo que son, dos hombres. Ser amigos al mismo tiempo en que comparten una intimidad.

 _Ambos morían por ese tacto sentimental y carnal._

 _Lo necesitaban. Lo anhelaban._

Sasuke era más feliz, pero sin demostrarlo, se sentía en paz, era una tranquilidad que le fue muy difícil de conseguir después de haber perdido todo. Después de haber vivido la mayor parte de su vida completamente solo, y eso mismo, era algo que compartía con aquél acompañante cuyo nombre desconocía. Tenían eso también en común. Haber nacido y vivido en soledad, respirar cada momento en que se aislaban más y más de ellos mismos, escondiéndose cerca de la oscuridad, teniendo que sufrir todo por su propia cuenta.

 _¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan cruel?_

 _Pero también... ¿por qué la vida tenía que ser tan putamente buena?_

Por fin había encontrado a un compañero. A una luz dentro de su opacidad. Algo que hiciese latir nuevamente su corazón, que le devolviera a la vida, que sintiera que respiraba, de nuevo.

Ahora creía en las oportunidades de ser feliz, ahora creía en la esperanza, y quizás hasta en crear nuevos sueños, nuevas metas. Ese chico le estaba dando vida y no se daba cuenta. Ese chico mantenía sus razones para sonreír y reír como no había hecho en años.

Ya no era tirarse en la cama y lamentarse, ya no era llenarse de rabia e impotencia, ya no era llegar y romper todo lo que tenía a su paso, ya no era ocultarse y pensar en su tristeza, en lo difícil que era todo, ahora era tirarse en la cama y pensar en él, ahora era dejar de ver el lado malo por él, ahora todo era más fácil. Todo se veía posible. No existían los imposibles, ¿dónde estaban los límites?, ¡no existían!, no con él, no mientras hablaran todos los días, no mientras se saciara de su jodida personalidad, de sentir que había tenido éxito en la relación más pura que había sentido con alguien, en que por fin había creado y mantenido un lazo con su soberbia personalidad, que alguien le deseaba y le quería sin haberle visto, sin pensar solamente en su apariencia y nombre, en su reputación y marca, en verle como un objeto y no como era en verdad: una persona vacía y carente de amor.

Solo, solo ese chico podía verlo por su corazón, podía quererle y admirarle por como en verdad era, por las cosas que decía, por su bendito sarcasmo, por su aborrecimiento a la ignorancia y complejo de indiferencia, que a pesar de ser frío e insensible, esa persona seguía ahí, seguía apoyándole cuando más lo necesitaba, cuando más depresivo estaba, cuando más _solo_ se sentía. Le hacía olvidar.

 _¿Cómo es que la vida se volvió tan perfecta en un segundo?_

 _¿Por qué ahora es que brilla todo?_

 _¿Quién es él?, ¿qué es este poder que tiene?_  
 _Me tiene. Él ya me tiene._

 _ **/ / /**_

Días de octubre. Uno de los meses favoritos de Naruto Uzumaki. De hecho, ese y los otros dos que venían. La temporada de frío era su preferida –Y era algo que 1864 sabía–, la gente siempre se aventuraba a colocar muecas graciosas cuando tenían frío, era común que el antojo de chocolate fuese más autoritario, que las ganas de acurrucarse y compartir calor con alguien fueran constantes, el divertirse con el humo blanco que expulsaban sus bocas; la gran variedad de colores que se veían en la gente al vestir, los adornos declaraban una ciudad más radiante, y las peleas de nieve imposibles de evitar. Eso y más abarcaba en el concepto de invierno del rubio, apretaba los puños por la emoción que iba a venir, rezando que llegase pronto el mes donde todos con sus abrigos se cubrían y el cielo llorase copos. Pero... pero lo que más lo entusiasmaba de esas fechas, era que esta vez no la pasaría solo, no, esta vez tenía un compañero. Un compañero solitario, _como él._

— ¡Claro que lo haré!, ni hablar de no hacerlo.

— ¡¿Y cómo te vestirás este año?!

— Eso será sorpresa, pero sí te diré que tendré tres combinaciones de ropa distintas.

— ¿Usarás peluca para cubrir tu frentotota?

— ¡Cállate, Ino-cerda!

— Uy, yo solo decía... Y... ¿serán tres pelucas diferentes también?

Pronto lo que parecía una charla amigable entre dos amigas, se había convertido en una pelea a morir, pero eso era común, entonces a nadie le sorprendía. Ninguna de las dos se atrevía a tirar un golpe y honestamente ya cansaban sus discusiones.

Naruto se había enterado que Sakura haría de nuevo una fiesta de Halloween, como fueron los últimos dos años, y como siempre, él iba. Era una fiesta donde se la pasaba realmente bien, había alcohol, buena música, y excelente compañía con divertidos disfraces. Claro, el grandioso líder del equipo Konoha nunca se perdía una fiesta, era él más esperado del evento, al que muchos y todos querían ver para hablar y divertirse, era el alma de la fiesta, pero por otro lado... Sasuke también lo era. Muchas chicas planeaban nuevas y renovadas tácticas para poder bailar con el azabache, otras tantas buscaban por fin la fórmula perfecta para la poción de amor y echársela a la bebida, y claro que otras solo buscaban ir y poder sacarse una foto con el increíble miembro de la herencia Uchiha y postearla en Instagram.

Naruto era conocido como el amigo de todos. El buena onda. El divertido, el que sabía poner el ambiente, al que todos querían tener como cercano y quizás hasta como algo más. Pero Sasuke siempre era el elegante y víctima de cotilleos sobre su familia, era todo lo que Naruto no era, y Naruto era todo lo que Sasuke no era. Ambos opuestos, y ambos muy conocidos entre todo el instituto y fuera de él. El azabache conocido como el típico chico malo y Naruto conocido como el típico chico carismático y popular.

Qué va, no iba a pasársela mal por ese estorbo, no iba a pensar siquiera en brindarle un poco de su preciada atención, una que muchas otras chicas pedían.

Sin embargo... esa vez no iba a poder de ir, y aunque le dolía en la vena del orgullo, ya había hecho un compromiso más importante con alguien más, con alguien que merecía toda su atención y formular como número uno en su lista de prioridad.

Iba a conocerle. Por primera vez en seis meses, iba a verle. Prefería mil veces ir con él a ir a una fiesta y demostrar quién era el macho alfa.

El estomago se le revolvía de tan solo pensarlo, nada lo había tenido más nervioso que eso. No desde los partidos en que se decidiría quién sería el líder del equipo de Konoha cuando tenía trece, no desde aquél examen a nivel nacional sobre la literatura y cálculo, no desde que por primera vez en toda su vida se subía a una montaña rusa, ni siquiera cuando le declaró su amor a Sakura, no, no. No tenía razón, está equivocado.

¡Nunca había tenido tanto nervio en toda su vida!

Era una inquietud diferente, una que le daba entre nauseas y emoción, angustia y regocijo, alegría y desesperación, preocupación y ansiedad. Podía estar seguro que lo más probable es que sufra un infarto al corazón a causa de un exceso de emociones en todos sus sentidos.

— Hey, Naruto, ¡hey!

— ¡Qué!, ¡¿qué pasa?!

— Llevo hablándote desde hace dos minutos, tonto. ¿Llevarás el alcohol?

— ¿Qué?

— Que si llevarás el alcohol...

— ¿A dónde?

— ¡A la fiesta, idiota!, ¡¿a dónde más?!

— Ah, no. No iré.

— ¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿cómo que no irás?!, pero, ¿y Hinata?, ¡ni siqui–

— A ver, callados —Una voz seria pero carente de frialdad golpeó en el salón—. El día de mañana, para mala suerte de algunos de ustedes, tendremos un examen sorpresa sobre... —El profesor que había llegado quince minutos tarde por fin había aparecido, y de la nada. Sonrió en grande y mostró un libro— El Sendero de la Vida.

Muchos hicieron muecas y otros tantos se quejaron. Era un libro escaso de pruebas científicas sobre cómo inició el mundo a base de solo el amor humano y sus valores. Llevaban ya dos días con ese tema, ya habían hecho un análisis y hasta un esquema, pero la prueba final siempre era el examen.

— Psst, psst, Naruto.

El mencionado llevaba dándole vueltas a su lápiz por un par de segundos ya, estaba sentado a lo "me importa una mierda todo, ya me lo sé" y pensativo en dirección hacía su mano. Cuando reconoció la voz de quien le llamaba, giró un poco la mirada sin ganas.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Es cierto que no irás a la fiesta de Sakura? —Susurró bajito Kiba.

El rubio solo negó con su cabeza y como si se tratase de lo más interesante del mundo, volvió a mirar como su lápiz daba vueltas según sus dedos lo moviesen.

La del cabello rosa miró a Kiba preocupada y haciendo un ademán con la cabeza y unas cuentas señas, le hizo a entender que preguntaba qué había dicho Naruto y sobre todo, ¿qué es lo que le pasaba al ojizarco que estaba demasiado serio y sin ánimos?, a lo que el castaño solo pudo contestar con una mueca en el rostro y moviendo un poco la cabeza, dando como señal que ni él sabía.

Antes de que pudieran preguntarle, Naruto ya había desparecido de su asiento una vez la clase de Kakashi dio como finalizada.

No lo volvieron a ver en el resto del día.

 **/**

Las hojas de los árboles empezaban a caer, una que otra pasaba sobre él y lo rozaban, otras tantas lo ignoraban. El campus del instituto era muy grande y extenso, había ciertos rincones donde la vegetación abundaba y el paisaje era de lo más relajador. Caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos y su mochila colgada en su hombro por una de las veredas, estaba rodeada de árboles y de campos donde el césped era el principal protagonista, especialmente, utilizado para jugar en eventos importantes de partidos de fútbol o beisbol que hacía la propia escuela.

El viento daba despacio contra su rostro, y mirada se enfocaba en el suelo según avanzaba.

Aún podía sentir su estomago removerse. ¿Por qué estaba tan preocupado?

Una de sus manos toco el lado izquierdo de su pecho cuando su corazón dolió. Apretó los ojos y frunció el ceño. Tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de encontrarse con que ese chico no gustase de él, que fuese muy distinto a como imaginaba, de sentir el dolor del rechazo y perder lo que alguna vez sintió como completo. Los días se acercaban y las horas cada vez eran menos. Tenía ansiedad de por fin conocerle y decirle cara a cara todo lo que sentía, pero el temor seguía ahí, removiéndole la conciencia, intentando convencerle que no iba a ser aceptado, que algo tan bueno nunca podía ser verdad, que algo tan increíble no podía pasarle a él, que todo tenía su lado malo y él se estaba preparando para ello.

— ¡Hey, sopla pijas!

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar y girar a donde había escuchado el insulto, un fuerte golpe fue a dar contra su cabeza, sacándolo de todos sus pensamientos y sus pasos automáticos, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y se balanceara un poco.

Giró brusco a quien había sido el responsable de lanzar aquella pelota de fútbol justo en su cabeza.

— ¡Tú!, ¡jodido imbécil! —Sasuke estaba parado a lado de él, con la intención de regresar por el balón "perdido". Una sonrisa soberbia apareció en sus labios y se encogió de hombros como si él no tuviese nada que ver con la mala suerte del rubio.

Un Suigetsu preocupado y con las manos en la boca intentando no reírse para evitar la tremenda paliza del ojizarco se encontraba unos metros atrás, dentro del campo para entrenar al aire libre.

Naruto arrugó y tomó el cuello de la camisa del azabache, haciendo que este cambiara totalmente la expresión a una indiferente y fría.

— ¿Vas a golpearme, eh, _perdedor_?

Los dientes del rubio tronaron y alzando su puño en alto, lo dirigió con fuerza hasta el rostro del moreno, el cual se mantenía inexpresivo y mentalmente preparado para ser el siguiente que daría el golpe hasta sacarle un poco de sangre a su rival, no obstante, antes de que la mano de Naruto pudiese si quiera tocarle, este se detuvo y lo soltó.

— No, Sasuke.

Y así como tan repentino pasó, tan rápido acabó. ¿Qué pretendía?, ¿era una nueva táctica suya?, ¿la había visto en alguna película?, ¿le iba a golpear una vez que bajara la guardia?, sea lo que sea, le molestaba al azabache, no entendía el cambio tan repentino, pero sabía que el rubio se tenía algo preparado como siempre, que no era propio de él negarse. Quizás era una nueva manera de hacerle quedar mal y darle fuertemente en el orgullo.

Frunció el ceño y preparó uno de sus puños. ¿Quién se creía Naruto para detener su golpe, darle la espalda y dejar a un Sasuke con ganas de joderle el rostro?, antes de que pudiera alejarse del todo, le tomó del hombro y lo giró para clavarle un puñetazo en el rostro y ser él quien iniciara la pelea, esperando dejar a su némesis como un cobarde, pero nunca se esperó que el rubio ya se estaba previniendo de tal ataque, y antes que este pudiera hacerle algún daño, Naruto detuvo su golpe.

— ¿Sabes?, el viernes me veré con alguien muy importante, y quiero estar presentable. Los moretes y cortadas no incluyen.

Y le sonrió. El rubio le sonrió por primera vez, una sonrisa verdadera. No era convincente del todo, pero era una plegaría. Estaba pidiendo un permiso, un favor, un plazo. Quería evitar en serio la pelea, _en serio_ y su mejor forma de hacerlo era sonriéndole francamente.

Aquél chico que siempre le hacía discusión por todo y nunca perdía la oportunidad de darle algún porrazo a Sasuke, se había detenido, y sobretodo, había pedido indirectamente no continuar con aquella riña. El moreno se sintió desorientado por unos segundos que no prestó atención cuando el ojizarco ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para ser detenido. No sabía qué pensar, eso era en serio, eso de verdad estaba pasando. Naruto por primera vez en diez años se había rebajado totalmente al punto de pedirle sutilmente que no pelearan a golpes esta vez, que tenía algo importante que hacer, que ahora no iba y ni quería pelear con él.

Estaba atónito, sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos, mirándole de lejos y frunciendo el ceño. Estaba furioso.

 _«Sea lo que sea, no me interesa y ni me importa, yo he ganado»_

— Wow... eso sí que no era de esperarse.

Sasuke movió su hombro para que Suigetsu quien se había acercado para obtener primera fila en la línea de pelea, quitase su mano de su hombro al querer llamar su atención.

— Maldito cobarde.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

— No te incumbe. Sigamos.

— Siempre tan aburrido, Dios... —Resopló sin ganas y ciertamente molesto—. Entrenar contigo siempre es fastidioso, Sasuke, ¿por qué no podemos hacerlo de alguna forma divertida?

Era verdad, no le interesaba la vida del rubio, ni siquiera sus razones para evitar cierta riña, y muchos menos si se trataba por culpa de un tercero. No le importaba, pero a su ego claro que lo hacía. No había gastado tiempo por nada en apuntar el balón a dirección de la cabecilla dorada que miró desde que entró a caminar, no por nada había lanzado la patada y reírse internamente por tan glorioso éxito, y no por nada ya había calentado sus puños. Él sabía tanto como Naruto que las peleas entre ellos dos eran necesarias cada cierto tiempo, que al final lo utilizaban como un medio para saciar todo su estrés y enojo, y ahora era cuando más lo necesitaba el moreno. Sentía los hombros pesados, el cuello tenso y su cuerpo dolerle por dentro. Estaba nervioso, quizás, preocupado, angustiado, un poco, pero sobretodo, tenía la chispa de la emoción correrle por todo su circuito sanguíneo, sin embargo, la sonrisa no tardaba en aparecer en sus labios y desear una y mil veces que ya fuese viernes. Que por fin le vería, que por fin le conocería y quizás, hasta su felicidad aumentaría, la felicidad en su vida. Pero... ¿por qué mierda se preocupaba tanto?, si ya lo había hecho un montón de veces, si ya ha quedado con personas desconocidas de verse en algún punto, ¿por qué ahora todo este nervio tan repentino?, toda la inquietud, no era normal, él lo sabía y eso lo hacía rabiar y estallar.

Pateó violentamente el balón formando la estrategia #A3, donde engaña al jugador oponente y termina haciendo un pequeño zigzag al final, pero lo lanzó tan brusco que esta se salió de su rumbo y dio justo en el blanco que quería: el rostro de Suigetsu.

Sí, necesitaba saciar su rabia lo más pronto posible.

— ¡Levántate y deja de llorar!

— ¡Que me has sacado sangre, hijo de puta!

 **/ / /**

Observó detenidamente las etiquetas. Comparó colores y el contenido. Los giró y examinó el tamaño, el envase, la forma, y hasta le dieron ganas de probar el sabor, pero, todo era tan malditamente difícil.

— Siempre lo mismo, 'ttebayo —Soltó un suspiro y recargó su frente en el estante, pensando en lo que elegiría— Ya no recuerdo cuál tiene mejor sabor... —Otro suspiro de desgane.

Mientras que los demás clientes pasaban y colocaban en su carro de compras los productos que irían a llevar, Naruto aún no sabía si decidirse entre Powerade o Gatorade. Qué dilema. Si algo que le hacía reventar las neuronas era a lo hora de elegir una decisión y tener el tiempo de pensarla, siempre quería llevarse el mejor producto, el que mejor le gustase a él, mientras podía pagarlo, claro, sino, terminaría eligiendo todo al azar como era costumbre y al final quizás se arrepentiría, pero cuando se trataba de comida y despensa para su hogar, podía tardarse días enteros en el súper, leyendo y rebuscando entre los pasillos los productos que exactamente a él le convienen.

Optó por ver cuál se veía más _bonito_ y echó cuatro bebidas energéticas marca Powerade, y cuatro bebidas energéticas marca Gatorade a su carrito de compras.

Sí, siempre lo mismo.

Ya tenía casi todo lo que necesitaba, repasaba la lista una y otra vez en su mente, rezando que nada se le olvidara, solo le faltaba la sección de frutas y vegetales y tendría todo completo, o eso esperaba.

— Mierda... por qué hay tantas marcas de manzana* —Frunció el ceño con cansancio e irritado. Ahora tendría que leer la información, tocarlas y compararlas bien para elegirse las que eran mejor—. Debí ir al mismo súper de siempre... —No encontraba las mismas que siempre solía comprar, y ni siquiera se sabía dónde quedaba cada sección, limitándose a leer los anuncios que colgaban desde el techo del local e ir de un lado a otro.

Miró hacía la sección exclusivamente de los vegetales y pensó bien. Cada que iba a comprar víveres, se turnaba entre un día sí y un día no comprar alimentos saludables, y aunque la mayoría de ellos quedaban muriéndose en su nevera y sin la menor idea saber qué hacer con ellos, se había decidido que solo compraría los que sabía que podía utilizar.

Tomó una bolsa de plástico y metió zanahoria, lechuga, apio y cebolla. Lo único que le faltaba por agregar eran los tomates, pero para sorpresa suya, quedaban tan pocos que solo eran los que más rancios estaban, al parecer mucha gente los solía utilizar en sus comidas y Naruto elegía los peores días para ir de compras donde todo se acababa y tenían días sin subastar los productos. Suspiró por quinceava vez en el día.

— Estoy seguro de que si fuese a su departamento, él tendría —Sonrió para él mismo ante su comentario en voz baja.

Pagó sus compras y se fue tomando un taxi. Miró por la ventana en silencio todo el trayecto. Usualmente cuando tomaba un transporte público, hablaba con el conductor o algún pasajero, él sabía que toparse y conocer a gente nueva era algo increíble de estar vivo y que eran momentos para aprovechar, sin embargo, estos días se mantenía muy pensativo en cada oportunidad que tenía, sin llegar a exagerar.

Siguió con su mirada la gota que resbaló por la ventana, estaba lloviendo. Miró al cielo, sonrió y recordó. Qué manera tan inesperada de haber conocido a alguien tan parecido a él pero a la vez tan diferente. El nervio increíble que le daba al estar en un chat de personas homosexuales, " ", y aunque no era el sitio web más inocente, al menos era uno de los más usados y mantenía su principal función del anonimato.

Si Naruto tuviese que contar cuántas veces se había registrado en una página estrictamente para homosexuales, seguramente perdería la cuenta. Intentar una y otra vez conocer y solo _conocer_ a alguien –por ese medio– que estuviese pasando lo mismo que él, a alguien que pudiese responder todas sus preguntas, alguien que ya tenga experiencia en ese tema y que desde muy temprana edad ya haya sido declarado abiertamente como bateador del lado contrario, era justo lo que quería y necesitaba.

Su preocupación por la duda de su sexualidad era muy grande. Y era algo por lo que estaba pasando él solo. Nunca tuvo alguna figura paterna o materna para que le dijera que fijarse en alguien de su mismo sexo estaba bien, que quizás excitarse con porno homosexual era normal y parte de la curiosidad adolescente, que tener pensamientos dudosos estaba más que excelente y sano. Sin embargo, Naruto se fue por el lado de cómo lo dictaba la sociedad, por lo que nunca se planteó la pregunta de qué género le gustaba, si las mujeres o los hombres.

Él tuvo que investigar por su propia cuenta, leer información, buscar características, testimonios, entrevistas, "síntomas" y hasta mirar películas. Algo que no lograba comprender, era el punto en que no se sentía atraído hacia ningún chico, él miraba más los atributos de las mujeres en vida real que el de los hombres; hasta ahora no había encontrado alguien que le gustase, ninguno de sus compañeros, ni siquiera un tipo que caminara por la calle o algún modelo en una fotografía. Nada, absolutamente nada.

Pero lo que sí sentía, era que aquella atracción sexual por los varones. Le gustaba ver e imaginar, le calentaba como nunca antes sucedió. Sus fantasías sexuales habían aumentado, y sus sueños húmedos también.

Era un total fiasco. Un desastre. No entendía, no lograba decidirse. Ya no sabía a quién preguntar y ya no sabía lo que quería ni lo que le gustaba. Su mente estaba en constante conflicto, y no sabía qué hacer. Decidió esperar, pensar en que quizás el tiempo diría algo, en que tal vez era una etapa de la adolescencia, o que quizás solo le excitaba lo nuevo y que pronto se aburriría, pero su respuesta llegó al cabo de cinco meses.

Sí, y todo fue cuando volvió a meterse en aquellos chats en línea donde la mayoría de los chicos solo buscaban un buen polvo de una noche, cosa que él no quería.

Y entonces le conoció.

Naruto se esperaba que fuese un total fracaso como los otros usuarios con los que habló en el sentido de buscar amistad y solo terminó rechazando varias peticiones de vigoroso sexo. Todo para él empezó como un juego, le daba entre risa y alegría el encontrar tal coincidencia, que las fechas que iban en sus alias fuesen de nacimientos y de jugadores de fútbol soccer. Ni siquiera lo intentaba, ni siquiera se le pasó por la mente que por fin una especie de amistad extraña surgiría de esa forma y con aquél usuario cuando todas sus expectativas habían sido aniquiladas, y estaba más que claro, que seis meses constantes hablando con el mismo chico, a la misma hora, y conociéndole mejor que nadie no era algo para ignorar, ni mucho menos para no agradecer a Zeus, a Buda, a Alá que haya formado tan grave "amistad", y que con aquella conexión, todas sus preguntas acerca de su sexualidad y enamoramiento habían sido contestadas por fin, y sin tener que haberle preguntado.

— Son cuatro dólares —Buscó en su cartera y al ver que no tenía cambio, tocó en el bolsillo de su pantalón y le tendió el monto pedido.

Tomó todas las bolsas restantes que podía y entró a su departamento. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y sacudió su cabello. Cambió sus ropas y dedicó treinta minutos de su tiempo en guardar y acomodar lo comprado. Después de una buena ducha, tomó su portátil y se sentó plácidamente en el sofá.

Entró en línea  
9:45 pm

 **1987:** ¿Has visto?, está lloviendo.

 **1964:** Llegas tarde.

Y su conversación siguió. Sí, en definitiva, algo grave ocurría.

No era algo normal tomarse el tiempo de conocer a una persona por medio de una pantalla, tampoco el coquetearle, tampoco el contarle tus cosas más personales y privadas, ni siquiera tus sentimientos, sueños, anhelos e intimidades. Pronto Naruto había hecho un nuevo amigo, un confidente, alguien único en su vida.

Él no tenía idea de que se trataba de su mayor rival desde la primaria. Él no sabía que era la persona que más odiaba en el mundo. Él no sabía que se había encariñado con su némesis, que le había contado sus secretos, que había mostrado su pasado y su lado débil, que había tomado tanta confianza como para compartir nuevas experiencias un tanto sexuales, privadas, personales, íntimas.

Sasuke tampoco lo sabía. Y a pesar de tener tal sentido de deducción y análisis, nunca se le pudo haber ocurrido que aquella persona con la que tanto hablaba y anhelaba estar, era su compañero de clases y su mayor competidor en el fútbol y en todas las materias. Que era aquél chico gritón y ruidoso con complejo de héroe, que sus amigos lo son todo para él y que las letras de "no rendirse y demostrarle a Sasuke que soy el mejor" las lleva tatuadas en su rostro, cosa que odiaba.

Ambos se odiaban a muerte en vida real, se detestaban, no podían ni verse, ni siquiera intentar una amistad porque no se soportaban. Pero la verdad era que, a ambos les fascinaba estar juntos, hablar juntos, compartir experiencias, discutir y después arreglarse, debatir acerca de sus puntos, coquetear un poco, tentar con subir la temperatura de sus cuerpos pensando en el otro, sacar un poco de aquél lado cariñoso que apenas tenían y sobre todo, ser completamente transparentes entre ellos.

Claro, a ambos les fascinaba eso cuando no sabían quién era quién.

Mientras que Naruto se imaginaba que aquél principie azul anónimo era quizás un apuesto chico deportista, con cabello castaño y ojos mieles, de buena altura y de personalidad presente y fuerte. Sasuke se imaginaba a su gran anhelante como un chico pelirrojo de ojos oscuros, piel tersa y blanquecina, rostro refinado y con un aura sutil y educada. Aunque, al final de todo, no les importaba mucho el físico, ellos estaban encantados con la personalidad del otro, ellos estaban totalmente fascinados en un escenario donde todo lo bueno era posible, y aunque fuese la persona más antiestética del mundo, ellos sabían que mientras que su personalidad no cambiase, seguirían teniendo esas emociones y sentimientos por aquél anónimo.

Ninguno de los dos lo pensaba, lo imaginaba, ni siquiera de mera coincidencia. Para ambos, ellos eran dos desconocidos, dos personas que por el destino se habían juntado en un chat virtual, que habían compartido secretos y que sobretodo, que habían creado un nuevo lazo a pesar de estar escribiendo con un teclado y mirar una pantalla, a pesar de estar separados, a pesar de nunca haberse visto, se conocían. Se conocían el uno al otro al derecho y al revés, se grabaron su personalidad, los gustos, los pensamientos, las experiencias.

Veían imposible el día en que se aburrieran de conversar juntos, de seguir en contacto, de seguir contando de su vida, y de seguir sintiendo aquellas emociones, aquellas nuevas sensaciones.

Naruto por fin había conocido qué eran las mariposas en el estomago.

Sasuke por fin había deseado una relación real y seria.

Todo era nuevo y distinto para ellos, no sabían y no podían adivinar de quién se tratara, no cuando todo era insólito, algo que nunca antes habían experimentado. Ya no estaban solos, ahora se tenían el uno al otro, ahora tenían un compañero, alguien con quien compartir los peligrosos y alegres pensamientos, la soledad poco a poco se iba, y querían que se fuese por completo.

Sea lo que fuese, lo podían sentir. Cuando uno elogiaba la personalidad del otro, el ardor en las mejillas y el remolino excitante en su estomago no eran invisibles, no eran inexistentes; Naruto por fin podía sentir aquella atracción por un sexo varonil, sentía la necesidad de absorberse en la personalidad de él que era tan malditamente perfecta; le encantaba sorprenderse y aprender cada vez más de su compañero, anhelaba conocer su rostro y besar por primera vez unos labios fundidos en sentimientos puros y verdaderos, quería besarle porque le quería, porque desear estar con él no era broma, porque sentir su pecho quemarle y su corazón alterarse no era mentira; que imaginarse siempre con él y ser el completo dueño de su mente y pensamientos era algo sorprendentemente único, y Naruto quería llenarse de eso, quería dejar de imaginar que le tocaba, intentar pensar en cómo es la textura de su piel, de sus labios, de su tacto. Quería dejar de imaginarlo y hacerlo real de una maldita vez.

 _Como Sasuke también quería._

Él no terminaba de entender qué era todo esto nuevo. Esto de lo que jamás pensó ser testigo, que creyó que era diferente al resto y que nunca le pasaría por algún problema genético o neurológico, pero en efecto, le estaba sucediendo. Sasuke por primera vez era experimento puro y viviente de los síntomas del amor, de lo que era el querer y anhelar a alguien tanto como sexualmente y sentimentalmente, que en toda su vida nunca sintió algo tan único y distinto, que aquella necesidad de poseerle no era solamente carnal, era más que eso, quería que aquél chico fuese completamente suyo: su mente, su corazón, su alma, su cuerpo; que le perteneciera. Sasuke quería hundirse en él y absorberle por completo, probarle una y otra vez, tenerlo a su lado y poder disfrutar con él lo que sea, sus pensamientos y sus acciones, quería absolutamente todo con ese chico y no lo entendía, no lo aceptaba, pero era imposible ocultarse, era imposible ignorar algo que tanto deseas, algo que _tiene_ y _debe_ ser tuyo.

Ambos lo sabían. No estaban sintiendo ese nervio por contar y ser fieles a sus sentimientos, lo podían leer en las letras del otro, podían ver y notar el cariño que crecía, la importancia, la atención atendida. Los dos lo sabían porque podían sentirlo. Porque Naruto no era el único sintiendo polillas en su estomago, porque Sasuke no era el único anhelando una relación real. Porque ambos lo pensaban, poco a poco lo que decían se volvía más íntimo, había pasado desde un " _me gusta tu personalidad_ " hasta un " _no he dejado de pensar en ti_ ", quizás eran pocos los momentos en que les tomaba la sinceridad y dejaban el orgullo de lado, que quizás no se lo decían todos los días, pero con poder admitirlo, con tener el valor de soltar el ego y declarar que extrañaban a esa persona, que pensaban en esa persona, que esa persona les importaba ya era un paso muy grande.

Y para Sasuke, ser importante para Naruto era su máximo deseo. Así como para Naruto, tener la atención de Sasuke era su anhelo. Habían sobrepasado lo que inició como una amistad por internet a un amor en línea. A _enamorarse_ completamente por la personalidad, a olvidar que son varones, a olvidar el aspecto y su apariencia, a desechar el pasado y los momentos turbios, ambos estaban _enamorados_.

Mierda, ¿cómo era posible?, ¿cómo es posible _enamorarse_ de alguien que no conoces?

Están equivocados.

Sí se conocen.

Naruto conoce a Sasuke tanto como si pudiese leerlo en un libro.  
Sasuke conoce a Naruto tanto como si pudiese crearlo.

Naruto sabía que 1964 era egocéntrico, orgulloso, frío, antipático, directo, algunas veces cruel y un tanto severo.

Sasuke sabía que 1987 era exuberante, constante deseo de superación, fastidioso, distraído, inteligente, entregado a sus principios e impulsivo.

Ambos conocían a su compañero de chat tan bien como ellos mismos, y la confianza que habían formado era única en el mundo. El nuevo lazo que habían creado no podía ser cortado fácilmente, ni sustituido, mucho menos olvidado. Era fuerte lo que tenían y ambos lo sentían, lo pensaban. No les temía el que fuesen chicos, les temía el conocerse y recibir el rechazo del otro, no querían dejar algo que era tan jodidamente bueno. No querían soltar lo único que les hacía sonreír como nunca fue. Lo único que les dio sentimientos y nuevas sensaciones. Que ambos por fin conocían lo que era el amor verdadero. Aquello que veían siempre en las películas y libros, que ahora ellos podían comprobar que eso sí existía, que el sentirse enamorado sí es algo real, que no es una mentira, que existe una persona para ti en el mundo y que al encontrarla será tu compañía hasta la muerte, que será el único ser viviente que logrará hacerte sentir completo y alejarte de la soledad.

 _Porque Naruto logró sacar a Sasuke de la oscuridad.  
Y porque Sasuke logró sacar a Naruto de la ambos se pertenecen._

 _ **/ / /**_

Jugaba con sus manos y su pierna no dejaba de temblar. Había llegado veinte minutos antes y aún así no se sentía listo. Recordó el consejo que la vieja Tsunade le había dicho años atrás cuando se presentaba a su primer examen de intelecto internacional.

 _"Cuando te sientas nervioso y tu cuerpo dudar, no te olvides de respirar profundo y despacio, con ello sacaras todas las malas sensaciones y tu corazón quedará más sereno y tu estomago en deuda"_

Respiró hondo y profundo. Soltó el aire despacio y cerró sus ojos. Poco a poco sintió como su cuerpo se calmaba y su pecho dejaba de apretar. Quería olvidarse de los nervios. Y no tardó en sentir una gran ola de emoción llenarle el cuerpo. Iba a hacerlo, tenía que arriesgarse, no podía echarse para atrás, si algo sucedía mal, haría lo que fuese por cambiarlo. Él era fuerte, valiente, entregado, y nunca se rendiría en obtener lo que quiere, nunca. De una u otra forma le iba a gustar físicamente a ese chico anónimo, de una u otra forma ambos serían felices por un largo tiempo, no iba a dejar ir esto tan fácil, no iba a dejar lo único que le había hecho feliz de _esa_ forma. Ninguna chica había logrado lo que él, y aún no sabía si era porque era un varón o por su personalidad tan jodidamente increíble.

Habían niños con mascaras y disfraces a todo su alrededor. El parque estaba profundamente decorado con luces moradas y verdes, ornamentado con distintos adornos respectivos a la gran noche de brujas. Los árboles inundados de telarañas y grandes insectos de felpa, los falores exteriores tenían un respectivo personaje, en algunos habían fantasmas, en otros vampiros, brujas, calabazas y sucesivamente turnándose. Todo era un completo recorrido al estilo Halloween, sin el mínimo motivo de asustar ya que era un parque familiar, y como todos los años, un festival y un desfile se realizaba en dicho lugar, donde por obligación, todas las personas presentes deben llevar una máscara, en especial en la explanada, donde la gente se reunía a bailar y participar en juegos y concursos; una total fiesta de Noche de Brujas y con su toque americanizado.

En ciertos lugares específicos habían puestos de comida y otros tantos eran tiendas donde podías comprar accesorios para tu disfraz o participar juegos. Una de las mayores costumbres, era usar máscaras "catrinas", donde se cubría por completo su rostro, dando forma de una calavera y que esta tenía decoración festiva y colorida, la mayoría de las personas las usaba y las compraba ahí mismo, o se dedicaban a hacer las suyas y ponérselas en tan jocoso día; gran parte de los adultos jóvenes y adolescentes, iban por ese evento, adquiriendo hasta ropa que combinase con tan popular máscara; la tradición era sacar a bailar en conjunto.

Todos los años, cada 31 de Octubre, una única celebración con temática de Día de las Brujas, se realizaba en dicho parque principal, este era acompañado de exorbitantes bailes, malabaristas exóticos, puestos de comida, vendimias de disfraces y antifaces espeluznantes, concursos célebres y toda clase de juego al azar: "La ruleta del Miedo", "Dispara a los Fantasmas", "No te asustes", "Cuidado con la Bruja", "Atrapa al Vampiro", etc. Incluso, una guardería infantil, renta de vehículos tales como bicicletas o carritos para niños estaban disponibles, y no hay que olvidar la famosa Casa del Terror, que año con año, las entradas a dicho lugar estaban agotadas aunque la mayoría de los participantes terminaran cagándose del miedo y saliendo antes de poder terminar el recorrido; sin embargo, el evento familiar más importante, era el Baile de Muertos, el cual no era precisamente una danza distinguida ni mucho menos difícil, aquel baile se caracterizaba por sus coordinados movimientos y la facilidad de aprenderlos: al centro se formaba un círculo de personas, quienes caminan del lado izquierdo, haciendo girar al dicho circulo; un segundo grupo de personas, se colocan detrás del primer grupo, siguiendo sus pasos y formando otra circunferencia, y variando los movimientos al caminar del lado derecho, y sucesivamente el proceso, hasta completar diez círculos o más; una vez terminado, las personas entre sí se mezclaban, hasta quedar intercalados en género: mujer, hombre, mujer, hombre; la idea principal de aquél baile, era conversar con la persona que tuvieses a la mano izquierda, mientras todos en armonización se meneaban de un lado a otro de manera muy sutil y melodiosa. Era por regla el llevar vestimenta totalmente negra con accesorios a escoger y llevar una máscara catrina –que ahí mismo vendían – simbolizando una calavera con sus detalles coloridos, cubriendo totalmente el rostro de la persona. Mucha gente se aventuraban a la actividad y terminaban conociendo gente nueva, intercambiando páginas de Facebook y hasta números telefónicos, otros tantos terminaban en discusión y preferían abandonar dicha dinámica.

Chicas con vestidos de Caperucita Roja, Gatúbela, Diabla, Vampiresa, y princesas de Disney nunca faltaban para entrar a la actividad, llevando encajes negros y telarañas falsas por todo el cuerpo. Otros niños y padres familiares se divertían al girar y crear dicha figura fenomenal, pues la coordinación entre personas desconocidas era increíble, la belleza del baile nunca faltaba, la proyección del trabajo en equipo siempre era de admirar, personas moviéndose entre sí de manera simétrica y a la vez melódica, las risas y la excitación del momento era de contemplar.

Naruto yacía sentado en una de las bancas de la explanada principal, donde dicha danza se estaba llevando acabo en el fondo, el sonido de la música era pegajoso y sobretodo, emocionante, era un estilo acorde con los pasos instruidos, pero él estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en lo que pasaría esa noche. Estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para apreciar toda aquella gente en disfraces increíbles y bien desarrollados, como algunas otras personas se entusiasmaban al participar y ganar en dichos juegos de azar; el lugar era tan colorido y tan enérgico, que a pesar de ser de noche y que la mayoría de las luces estuviesen en un tono tenue, estas eran opacadas por los diversos colores de otros reflectores, cuyo trabajo era ocultarse entre los árboles y proyectar los mejores destellos por todo el lugar, era simplemente, espectacular.

El rubio suspiró. Del lado donde él se encontraba, en esa área no había ningún evento, y poca gente pasaba por ahí con la intención de cruzar y pasar a la zona de diversión, una que otra pareja estaba sentada en las bancas que estaban a lado suyo, otros tantos jóvenes tomando de sus vasos y contando chistes malos, y una chica mandando mensajes de texto. Era más silencioso de ese lado, donde la gente podía hablar sin tener que gritar, y quizás hasta conseguir un poco más de privacidad.

Naruto acarició la máscara que tenía entre sus manos. Era de un material resistente, completamente pintada de blanco a excepción de los ojos, los dientes y la nariz, proyectando una perfecta calavera sin muchos detalles pero a fin de cuentas, tenebrosa y a la tendencia de las otras tantas mascaras que rondaban por el evento.

Llevaba puesta una cazadora completamente negra con sus toques naranjas a los bordes, unos pantalones de mezclilla oscuros, los cuales terminaban combinando con unos chelsea boots del mismo color nocturno. Para él, estaba vestido entre formal y casual, no quería parecer como si fuese una cita, y aunque los colores sombríos no fueran de su total agrado, al menos cumplía con las normas exactas para el baile.

Soltó un último suspiro en un intento de calmar su rotunda ansiedad que se negaba a irse. Miró su celular y contempló por unos segundos la hora anunciada en la pantalla, faltaban quince minutos para las doce. El glorifico encuentro.

Había una notificación de Sakura, quien le había mandado una foto de lo bien que estaba disfrazada y lo increíble que se estaba poniendo la fiesta. Apretó un poco el aparato y gruñó, seguía molestándole el hecho de que no pudiese estar ahí para sacarle en cara alguna pelea a Sasuke y desquitarse ahora sí por el golpe en el balón, planeaba devolvérselo, y no de la mejor manera, pero era más importante para él estar ahí mismo, en el gran evento, en donde conocería por primera vez a aquella persona anónima con la que ha estado hablando durante hartos meses ya. Su corazón se alteró. Mierda, que el asunto sí que le lograba poner nervioso, pero más que ello, le entusiasmaba.

Acomodó la mascara y se la colocó en su rostro, tapando completamente sus distintivas marcas en las mejillas y cierta parte de su cabello rubio, a excepción del potente color azul que destellaba por los orificios donde iban los ojos. Apretó sus puños y sonrió por dentro, lo haría, estaba decidido, no había marcha atrás.

Al lado contrario de la explanada, un chico de cabello oscuro caminaba por la vistapista* de tan inmenso parque. A su izquierda pasaban pequeños niños jugando y presumiendo sus dulces, otras tantas chicas que caminaban por el mismo rumbo le miraban y seguían hablando en lo suyo. Tenía su mascara puesta, y había llegado al evento hace una hora, quería estar familiarizado con todo el lugar, quería saber dónde eran las salidas de emergencia, los pasajes para llegar más rápido a tal sitio, y poco a poco fue formando un mapa dentro de su cabeza; el parque era bastante amplio, pero la explanada era su base central, en los caminos podían encontrarse con algunos puestos de comida, otros tantos para relajarse del ruido, sentarse y gastar su plata en la máquina expendedora, los que iban en las bicicletas, cuyas llantas destellaban figuras de fantasmas, pasaban siempre por el lado derecho de la vereda, algunos oficiales de policía patrullaban a pie, cuidando y resolviendo cualquier desorden por jóvenes alcohólicos y guardar siempre el ambiente familiar que proyectaba tan evento de Halloween.

Llevaba una chaqueta negra con cuello alto, unos pantalones oscuros y unos mocasines que hacían juego con ello. No estaba nervioso, en verdad, no quería pensar en ello, aún sentía que quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que dieran las doce, la hora exacta en que ambos se verían, sin embargo, no podía dejar de ver a los chicos de su edad disfrazados o usando la máscara catrina, cuyas tenían una exacta distinción, pues era con el diseño de una calavera y la mayoría tenía adornos de colores, a excepción de la suya, que la compró calles atrás, siendo la única que quedaba, pero aún así estaba en claro que era un participante de aquel tan esperado baile.

Se la había ocurrido la gran idea de encontrase ahí, en ese día, en esa verbena; su compañero de chat había propuesto que se viesen en un café, simple, normal y directo. Un lugar donde podían hablar sin tener que estar pensando en hablar más fuerte que el ruido hasta casi gritar, pero el moreno no se sentía muy cómodo con aquello, no quería que fuese visto con un chico, no estaba seguro de qué haría o cómo reaccionaría aquél ser nuevo para él, ¿qué tal si se atrevía a besarle frente a todo el mundo?, ¿o tomarle de la mano o siquiera abrazarlo?, ni en joda. Sasuke no tomaría el riesgo, es por ello que escogió aquél 31 de Octubre, porque él ya sabía sobre ese evento y cuál era su principal atracción, y porque estaba seguro que la mayoría de sus conocidos estarían estancados en fiestas de disfraces a más no poder, las probabilidades de encontrarse con alguien eran muy, muy bajas, y eso le tranquilizaba más.

Ambos habían quedado de verse en el centro del parque, donde el baile daría por finalizado, a media noche. Los participantes para esa hora terminaban de danzar y se esparcían por toda la zona para encontrar aquella pareja con la que hicieron contacto y pudieron hablar, se daban diez minutos para encontrase e intercambiar datos, por lo que era un total caos al ver chicos y chicas corriendo por allí y por allá buscando a quien más les llamó la atención. El plan de Sasuke había sido que, justo a las doce, ambos se verían en el centro de la explanada, donde una fuente adornaba el lugar, quedarían enfrente del gran reloj, al lado izquierdo de la fuente, en medio de toda la gente que estaba bailando; y ahí, al sonar por todo el parque que las doce habían dado y el baile iba por terminado, ellos sacarían sus máscaras y se verían por primera vez cara a cara, después de verse, se las volverían a colocar.

Era algo difícil. Mucha gente estaría caminando por todos lados, entonces nadie encontraría sentido a que dos chicos se sacaran los antifaces, ya que otra gente lo haría igual a esa hora, algunas otras no. Lo importante del asunto, era que por fin conocerían el rostro del otro, por fin podrían verse a los ojos y analizar sus rostros, que ahora si iban caminando por la calle podían reconocerse, escucharían la voz del otro, el tacto también, llenarían el hueco de soledad que aún les faltaba, y terminarían viéndose y quedando todos los días que pudiesen en vez de recurrir a una pantalla de un ordenador.

Sasuke estaba seguro de su apariencia, sabía lo bien parecido que era, que tenía porte y elegancia, que su sentido de ropa y estilo no era malo, pero sus expresiones, manera de contestar, de actuar, de reaccionar, bueno... no eran las mejores, aplicaba todas aquellas actitudes de soberbia y sarcasmo, y lo hacía de la mejor manera. De ello tenía nervio, que la falta de palabras en él siempre era escasa y que a su acompañante le fuese a disgustar, pero si tenía que esforzarse, lo haría, aunque un huevo de orgullo le costase.

Había llegado. Se encontraba enfrente del Baile de Muertos, los participantes se movían armónicamente de un lado a otro, se escuchaban risas y gritos eufóricos, todos estaban entusiasmados, todos iban acorde la música. Los colores mezclándose de las mascaras era un acto de quedarse unos segundos a admirar, era simplemente magnífico como un evento podía ser tan divertido y artístico a la vez. Sonrío por debajo del antifaz y se apoyó en un árbol, esperando pacientemente la hora deseada, incluso prefería esperar por más tiempo.

Miraba a sus alrededores, se preguntaba quién podría ser aquél chico con el que se vería, pero era posible saberlo, había gente de a montones, ni siquiera tenía idea si su acompañante anónimo estaría entre el baile quizás matando algo de tiempo, o si su idea era llegar cinco minutos antes de las doce, no sabía, no quería pensar de más, tampoco quería imaginarse en la posible idea de que no apareciera al final de todo.

No había hablado con él en todo el día, sabía que sus horarios eran estrechos y cuando tenía tiempo libre; ambos estaban muy ocupados recogiendo su valor del suelo, rechazando las invitaciones a fiestas, mintiendo al decir que se sentían mal o que tenían algo más importante que hacer, eligiendo la mejor ropa como su visión masculina les permitía, y preparándose mentalmente para el encuentro.

— ¿No vas a bailar? —Una voz femenina sacó a Naruto de sus –tormentosos– pensamientos.

— Oh, qué tal —Acarició su cuello y soltó una risita— no lo creo.

— Pero ni siquiera has bailado... ¿por qué estás vestido así entonces?

— Ah, lo que pasa es que... un momento, ¿cómo sabes que no he bailado?

— Bueno... —La chica cambió su tono de voz y se acercó ligeramente al rubio. Colocó su mano en el brazo de él y lo apretó ligeramente—, es difícil ignorar a alguien tan apuesto... he estado esperando a que entres para entrar yo también...

 _«Ni siquiera puede ver mi rostro...»_

Y si pudiese verlo, encontraría a un Naruto totalmente extrañado e irritado por la actitud de la chica. Soltó un suspiro interno y negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

Sabía que una parte de la fama que tenía aquél evento era la manera sencilla de conseguir un buen polvo con alguien desconocido, pero él no estaba ahí para ello.

Mantuvo una actitud cortés y un tanto avergonzada por tener que despachar a aquella chica, que en buena decisión se había decidido a coquetear con él con solo mirarle el cuerpo y la vestimenta que traía.

— Se nota que eres muy bella, 'ttebayo—La estupidez le subió por la cabeza al recordar que traían máscaras—, pero yo ya vengo acompañado, sabes... —Soltó una risita falsa— me está esperando y debo ir... ¡pero eres muy bella!

La chica bufó— Pero yo no veo a nadie, no debe porque enterarse, ¿cierto?... además, trabajo rápido —Sus manos estaban acariciando el borde de la chaqueta del rubio y su rostro se acercaba ligeramente a su cuello, examinando.

El nerviosismo y la incomodidad de Naruto fueron obvias. Tomó las manos de la chica y la miró con sus potentes ojos azules, intentando llegar a ser directo pero sensible con ella y no hacerla llorar, o sabía que se quedaría ahí consolándola hasta que se sintiera mejor.

— Mira, no quiero ser grosero, de seguro hay má–

— ¡Ven, sígueme!, ¡no se enterará!, ¡conozco muy bien este lugar!, ¡vengo todos los años!

La mano de Naruto fue tomada por la chica de cabello rojo, quien llevaba un vestido y una máscara espectacular haciendo conjunto de colores entre rojizos, azulados y negros. Difícil ignorarla. Era realmente atractiva, al menos del cuerpo.

El rubio entró en razón cuando miró a todo el bullicio de gente deformándose y corriendo de un lado a otro, faltaban dos minutos. Sin importarle, se soltó bruscamente del agarre de la chica y corrió hasta el gentío, esperando que no fuese demasiado tarde.

A las doce en punto se sacarían la máscara.  
Faltaba un minuto.

Chocó y empujó a las personas que se ponían entre su camino sin ser violento, pero se notaba la desesperación por llegar tarde y que su compañero no lo viese ahí y se fuera. No, no podía perder la gran oportunidad de conocerle, nadie iba a quitarle su tiempo.

Faltaban 30 segundos.

Sasuke se había tomado el momento para caminar entre los danzantes y con un poco de ahínco logró cruzar, llevándole más tiempo de lo esperado pero llegando justo dos minutos antes de la hora. Él ya estaba en posición, la fuente estaba a su lado, el gran reloj de la plaza estaba a su fondo marcando la hora, las personas rodeaban su alrededor, estaba completamente acorralado de distintas risas y palabras, algunos cantaban y otros gritaban de emoción por ser el último baile y a unos segundos de acabar.

No lo miró, creyó que ya estaría ahí, ya sería hora de que se quitara la máscara y que aquél chico no estaba aún.

«¿Sería verdad?, ¿después de todo no era su imaginación?»

«¿No estaba aquí?»

Se empezó a sentir estúpido, un completo imbécil, apretaba sus puños y oprimía sus dientes. No, no puede ser, él vendría, él tenía que venir, habían quedado justo hoy, justo a esta hora, todo ya estaba planeado, todo ya estaba confirmado. ¿Entonces dónde mierda estaba?, ¿le había pasado algo?, ¿un accidente quizás?, no. Quizás en verdad fue plantado como un idiota.

10 segundos.

Las personas ya estaban terminando de encontrar sus lugares, a su persona indicada, la que le había gustado, cada vez se veía más gente calmada y con su respectiva pareja, faltaba poco, era cuestión de segundos, lo sentía y él aún no llegaba, él no estaba.

No podía creer en la esperanza, no podía imaginar cosas que no iban a cumplirse, que de repente aparecería, o que quizás un problema urgente surgió y que no pudo asistir.

Sasuke se estaba planteando mil y un millón de ideas para evitar sentir dolor cuando marcaran las doce y aquél chico con el que tanto anheló conocer, no estuviese enfrente suyo.

5 segundos.

— ¡Mierda! —Lo veía, podía ver a ese chico de cabello azabache parado justo a lado de la fuente, solo, mirando al frente sin más, sabía que era él, sabía que él era el único esperando por alguien, que estaba inmóvil y poco eufórico como la demás gente.

« _Así que tiene el cabello negro..._ »

Sonrío inconscientemente ante ese pensamiento cursi en una situación tan problemática.

Lo ha visto, está ahí, es real, ahora estaba seguro que todo aquello existía, que sus conversaciones no eran mentira, que no era alguien imaginario, que no era un vejete con el plan de secuestrarle, que todo aquello era verdad, no había duda, el amor existía, las almas gemelas existían, que una persona puede hacerte feliz y sacarte de cualquier agujero, y ahí estaba la suya, esperando por él, esperando POR ÉL. Por nadie más, no por otro chico o alguna chica, no, estaba esperando por Naruto.

Su corazón palpitó violentamente, su sonrisa era la más pura y alegre que cualquier otra en ese momento, no podía describir la emoción que le recorría por el cuerpo, las mariposas que empezaban a formarse lentamente en su estomago, había llegado.

De entre toda le gente salió. Salió y caminó directamente a donde estaba él, un nerviosismo empezó a drenarle las venas, mordió su labio como nunca antes, estaba aguantando su sonrisa avergonzada, su mente aún no procesaba la existencia de aquél momento, lo fuerte que su corazón latía, lo amenazante de su respiración por querer agitarse. Estaban frente a frente, a una distancia de medio metro, se miraban, estaban fijos el uno con el otro. Agradecía el hecho de que llevara un antifaz.

 _«cielo, mar, pureza, infinito, diamantes, flores acianas*, agua, paz... »_

El moreno se había hundido en los ojos de aquél chico, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para juzgar su vestimenta, ya estaba perdido y con solo su mirada. Una ferviente ansiedad empezó a invadirle y su boca inquietarle cuando esta quiso oprimir una sonrisa, su puños se apretaron más fuerte, su corazón se estaba agitando, su estomago se achicaba, tenía los nervios y la gloriosa emoción encima.

¿Qué eran esos sentimientos?, ¿esas sensaciones?

La punta de sus dedos cosquilleaban, como si necesitase sacar todas aquellas emociones de alguna forma, que su mente y cuerpo no estaban acostumbradas a ese tipo de reacciones, que era un total choque entre ellas, que mente colapsaba, se le había olvidado el enojo, en su mente solo estaba una cosa y era él, aquel chico que había salido de entre toda la multitud, aquél que venía a paso apresurado y poco a poco sus movimientos fueron tomando forma a una más tenue y suave, a como se colocó frente a él, que estaba seguro y decidido, Sasuke también lo estaba. Nunca antes se había sentido tan fijo en algo que quería y que tenía que ser suyo. Sonrió de lado, sarcástico. Le daba gracia que él fuese capaz de tener esos pensamientos y sentimientos, que él quien juraba nunca interesarse en una persona más allá que el sexo, el buen rato, reputación y herencia, había cambiado totalmente de opinión, y de manera muy drástica por un chico que conoció en la internet, qué épica situación.

Naruto intentó respirar tranquilo, pero los gritos de emoción y desesperación yacían en su garganta rogando ser expulsados, que no podía mantenerse totalmente serio en una situación como esta sin antes poder exponer sus sentimientos de felicidad y entusiasmo, incluso sentía sus párpados picar, mierda, sí, quería llorar de alegría pero se contenía, no iba a dedicarse ahora a eso cuando tenía enfrente a la persona de la que se había _enamorado_ por un chat. Porque sí, estaba seguro de que todas esas conversaciones eran amor, y ahora, al sentir las reacciones de su cuerpo por esa persona sin siquiera verle el rostro aún, lo confirmaba. Estaba enamorado.

Ambos sentían aquella conexión, la sentían, eran presentes de aquella experiencia, que se conocían el uno al otro lo suficiente como para no tener que decir ninguna palabra, eso no era posible de fingir, ni siquiera de ocultar, mucho menos inventarla, todo era real, todo lo estaban experimentando por fin. Por primera vez en sus vidas, habían sentido lo que era el amor en verdad, lo que era el preocuparse por alguien, el hablar y compartir experiencias, anécdotas, opiniones y hasta discusiones con alguien, el calentarse al imaginarse con aquel individuo, la ansiedad por querer tocarle y sentirle de una puta vez; era invisible para todo el mundo pero menos para ambos, al fin habían abiertos los ojos, al fin ellos también podían verlo, aquél hilo rojo imaginario juntándoles, siendo unido por Sasuke y por Naruto, ellos lo veían, estaba al frente suyo, uniéndoles, esperando a ser juntado de nuevo.

Sonrieron.

Un fuerte ruido gobernó por todo el lugar. Era el reloj principal quien marcaba las doce en punto, la media noche. Muchos gritos de júbilo se escucharon, algunos lanzaron cerveza al aire y otros tantos lanzaron su máscara. Nadie estaba ocupado mirándolos, prestándoles atención, no, aquellos dos chicos a lado de la fuente eran totalmente invisibles para los ojos humanos llenos de hormonas y desesperación.

Naruto acarició el cordón que juntaba por detrás de su cabeza la máscara.

Sasuke tomó el inicio del mentón de la máscara.

Naruto deshizo el nudo y dejó deslizar el antifaz por su rostro hasta topar en su cuello y rozar su pecho.

Sasuke levantó el antifaz de su rostro y lo sacó hasta terminar de rozar su cabello con ella.

Olvidaron cómo respirar.

Sus corazones se detuvieron.

Dejaron de sonreír.

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 _ **/ Notas finales /**_

 **(*)** **Flores Acianas: (lamentablemente no puedo poner links aquí pero estás invitado/a a buscarlas en Google para que veas lo bellas que son).**

 **l.** BIEN. No tengo mucho que decir, primero quiero disculparme por partirlo en tres partes y por tardarme. La única buena excusa que tengo para ello es que aún no me decido bien por el final. AHH.

 **ll.** Mi idea principal fue el amor por internet, cosa que está pasando muy seguido, y cosa que me ha pasado (;-;).

 **lll**. Me gustó mucho como puse a los dos personajes, tú sabes, ambos populares, ambos odiándose y rivales, y BAM, SORPRESA, SE ENAMORARON SIN SABERLO.

 **lV.** A pesar de que tengo una parte del final ya escrito, me da nervios porque aún no siento en mi alma (*-*) que es perfecto, entonces está en constante cambio, pero calma, que lo terminaré.

 **V.** Sí, Suigetsu sufre de bullying por parte de Sasuke, raios.

 **Vl**. No quise comentar mucho sobre los familiares (y su pasado oscuro) de Naru y Sasu porque, bueno, no quiero meterme mucho en ese tema, solo espero que haya quedado claro que ellos siempre han estado y vivido solos. Faltantes de amor familiar.

 **Vll.** Naruto tiene dieciocho, Sasuke tiene diecinueve.

 **Vlll.** Están en la Universidad (a la cuál al parecer no le puse nombre).

 **lX**. Ambos son de nacionalidad estadounidense.

Bueeeno, personalmente es de mis historias favoritas porque, awh. Se me hace muy tierna y muy no sé, muchos feelings.

Por cierto, cambié el resumen porque creo y pienso que no se entendía el principal concepto de esta historia.  
Espero de verdad que les haya gustado como a mí, ¡y nos vemos para el final!  
Si hay dudas o algo, puedes preguntar con gusto.  
Y si alguna vez te has enamorado por internet y tenido una relación a distancia, ¡no dudes en compartirme tu experiencia!

¡Gracias por el apoyo y por leer!


	3. 0,03

_almas gemelas_

 _capítulo final_

Un inquietante silencio abundó los alrededores. Ambos no podían escuchar a la gente que estaba gritando y celebrando, cantando y riendo. Las distintas y exuberantes luces se desaparecían en el instante en que tocaban sus siluetas. Fue en un rayo de segundo donde sus expresiones coincidieron. Sus pupilas fueron vacías. Sus manos estaban sueltas y flojas. Sus rodillas temblaron y sus corazones palpitaban en cortos golpes: lentos y duros. Les fue imposible detenerse a tragar saliva y contar los centenares de segundos que se quedaron inmóviles. Mirándose fijo y repasando una y otra vez la situación en su mente. Aunque en realidad todo fue más rápido de lo que sentían.

El rubio fue el primero en reaccionar. Su labio inferior tembló y parpadeó repetidas veces mientras su expresión se deformaba en una mueca de inconformidad, desorientación y miedo. Su ojos fueron a dar al suelo y sintió sus pies querer perder el equilibrio.

Abrió su boca pero palabras no salían. Para él lucía todo aquello como un raro sueño.

Le habían robado el aliento en el segundo en que su mirada recorrió las facciones del moreno. Reconociéndolo. Llamándole por su nombre "Sasuke" silenciosamente dentro de su mente.

Debajo de sus párpados sintió una picazón. Era dolor. Dolor implorando por ser expulsado de la mejor y peor manera en la que era conocido: lágrimas. Pero él las retenía.

Por el lado contrario, el chico de cabellos negros, agitados sutilmente por el viento; había perdido la mirada en uno de los rincones. Su boca formaba una línea recta muy vaga y su rostro solamente expresaba un pensamiento imposible de leer. Estaba en blanco. No pensaba en nada. Por un momento olvidó qué hacía ahí y qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Un frío y fuerte golpe a su mejilla fue lo que le despertó. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Restándole importancia. Palabras fijas y duras intentaban entrar por sus oídos, más él las rechazaba. Su cuerpo yacía tendido en el suelo y sobre él sintió el peso de alguien más: la misma persona que le gritaba a regañadientes.

Su pecho dolía y frunció el ceño. No entendía ni una mierda. Cubrió su rostro con sus antebrazos y abrió los ojos, topándose con aquél rubio que llevaba por la etiqueta de una pesadilla para él mismo. Reaccionó y detuvo las manos del ojizarco. Entendía que estaba quizás desorientado y había perdido el hilo de la situación, pero el orgullo de Sasuke siempre tenía que salir a flote, y no dejaría que nadie le de una paliza sin siquiera defenderse.

 _—_ _¡Eres un jodido imbécil!  
_ Y otro golpe se estampó en su rostro. Pero este era diferente. Este era fuerte. Con furia, con dolor, con resentimiento y sobretodo... _odio_. Naruto no se había contenido en nada como últimamente ambos lo habían hecho. No le importó si le fracturaba algún hueso o si una fuerte mancha u cortada aparecía lista para abrirse en la mejilla del azabache.

Cuando Sasuke miró con rabia al rubio y que este amenazaba con escupirle, un sonoro porrazo fue a dar hasta el mentón del ojizarco. Aprovechó ese momento de desequilibrio para aventarse en contra de él y transformar la situación. Siendo así, como empezaron una cruda pelea a golpes entre ellos, donde la sangre y quejidos de dolor eran las estrellas del espectáculo. Una riña como nunca antes habían tenido.

Naruto escupió a un lado la sangre que sentía en su boca y Sasuke se limpió la suya que salía por su nariz. Todo en cuestión de segundos, mientras ninguno de los dos aceptaba el soltar al otro o ser el último en dar el golpe. Se miraban con ira y sus puños lo demostraban con más violencia. El éxtasis sobre la adrenalina funcionaba como una anestesia instantánea para sus heridas. Podían seguir toda la noche tirándose desprecio y odio.

La personas a su alrededor miraban la escena con horror y pena. Unos tantos les gritaban y otros optaron por empezar a formar un círculo a su alrededor mientras sacaban su teléfono móvil y abrían la aplicación para tomar vídeo. Listos para subirlo en cualquier momento a Youtube.

Era una pelea sublime. Golpes secos. Tanto que dolía ver el espectáculo. Su duración era rápida pero prolongada. Se notaba que sabían defenderse y atacar, en qué momento tomar un respiro y en cuál volver a tirar un golpe.

De un momento a otro y para suerte del ojizarco, tiró un puñetazo en seco y en un descuido, ambos cayeron nuevamente al suelo, donde el rubio tomó lugar y a horcajadas volvió a acomodarse encima de su oponente.

Naruto no aguantó y tomó fuertemente a Sasuke de su camisa, alzándolo un poco. Estaba exaltado— ¡Te odio! —Gritó en su rostro—, ¡definitivamente lo hago!, ¡es imposible que alguien como tú exista!, un jodido egoísta hijo de puta —Los ojos del azabache abrieron. Era la primera vez que veía a su compañero de clase hablarle de esa manera—. Eres una escoria. Eso es lo que eres —Escupió con rencor—. Siempre me cuestioné si en verdad te odiaba o si solamente eras un miserable parásito que no me agradaba. Porque sabía que no podía juzgarte completamente sin conocerte. Es verdad que nunca me has caído bien, pero nunca verdaderamente te odié. Hasta ahora. He entendido que las personas como tú me dan asco. Y que lo único que merecen es recibir odio. Pero particularmente, yo ya estoy jodido. Porque no puedo ser de esa manera. Sé que te perdonaré porque me conozco; esa es mi manera de ser. Porque aunque tú disfrutes esta farsa y el hacerme realmente sufrir, no significa que yo deba responderte con lo mismo. Yo no soy un jodido hijo de remil puta sin corazón —Una pequeña pausa invadió sus labios y chasqueó la lengua. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y sin poder darse cuenta, él ya estaba derramando pequeñas gotas.

Pronto, el chico que yacía anonado por tales palabras recibidas, sintió lágrimas contadas que cayeron sobre sus mejillas, sacándole del pequeño trance.  
Naruto tenía los ojos rojos y aguados. Naruto estaba llorando. Y esa era la primera vez que se mostraba así de frágil frente a él.

Volvió a abrirlos para mirar fijo a los orbes oscuros del azabache y hablar severamente—. Nunca creí que fueras de esta manera, Sasuke. Y es verdaderamente decepcionante. Porque con los sentimientos nunca se juega.

El mencionado había escuchado atento. Repasando las palabras en su mente. Y con aquello último, lo entendió todo.

Bufó. Un intento de querer aguantar la risa en sus labios fue visible, hasta que no pudo más y soltó la esperada carcajada. El rubio lo miró perplejo, confundido y su sangre empezaba a hervir de ira. Antes de que Naruto dijera algo más, Sasuke se adelantó interrumpiendo.

— Espera, espera, ¿tú crees qué...? —Una cínica risotada volvió a salir de sus labios.—, ¿tú crees que esto es una jodida broma?, ¿que esto es mentira? —Las manos del moreno sujetaron firmemente las muñecas de Naruto, las cuales seguían tomándolo del cuello de su camiseta. El menor aflojó levemente su agarre, pues la mirada que Sasuke mostraba era realmente penetrante y amenazante, al punto de dejarlo desorientado—. El "jodido imbécil" acá eres tú, Naruto. ¿Realmente crees que me daré la privilegiada intención de perder el tiempo para una "broma" o para solamente cagarte así?, ¿que hablaría contigo todos los días para al final decirte que era una mentira y burlarme en tu cara?, anda a sentar el culo en la silla que poco me interesa el "jugar con sentimientos".  
La situación había cambiado. El chico de cabellos oscuros se había incorporado un poco hacia arriba y tenía en una de sus manos, sujetado el cuello de la ropa del ojizarco, quien intentaba seguir el flujo de la conversación y entender todo— Sí, vamos, debo admitir que nunca me esperaba que fueras tú. Y vaya que me he llevado una tremenda sorpresa. Pero Naruto, esto no es una puta broma. Ni un soberbio intento de hacerte quedar mal.

Sus palabras habían sido no fuertes, pero sí seguras y claras. Quizás hasta un poco más tranquilas. Y el rubio seguía inmóvil, intentando reencuadrar todo y aceptar de una jodida vez que aquello era verdad, y que esa persona, a la que tanto había anhelado conocer, no era nadie más y menos que Sasuke, al chico que aparentemente odiaba.

Abrió su boca para decir algo, pero esta emitió un sonido silencioso. No tenía las palabras. La impresión de la situación le era difícil de asimilar. Que todo aquello era real y que Sasuke estaba siendo completamente serio. Que entre toda la gente que existe en el extenso mundo, tenía que haberse topado con su mayor rival.

Naruto se incorporó de golpe y el azabache le siguió el paso pero más tranquilo, estando ambos de pie, uno frente al otro en una corta distancia menos de un metro. Miraron sus rostros y como ambos tenían manchas de sangre y uno que otro tinte de negro por la misma suciedad.

Antes de que Sasuke dijera algo y cortara el incómodo silencio, un grito rezongó en el lugar, haciendo que la gente expectante de tal espectáculo, se moviera a un lado en segundos. Dos oficiales de patrulla se acercaban a todo paso hacía ellos, aludiendo a que la alteración del orden público estaba prohibida y que aquellos chicos que habían tenido la tremenda riña hace unos momentos, obtendrían un castigo, así como también los que tuvieran un vídeo de tal acontecimiento.

Naruto abrió en grande los ojos y antes de que pudiese reaccionar, un jalón le impidió recobrar la atención. Sasuke tiraba de su mano, y pronto la persecución se dio a escena. Ambos corrían entre todo el gentío que les rodeaba. Lo único que el rubio podía mirar era la silueta que se sabía de memoria y el cabello de fuerte tinte oscuro que se movía rápidamente en el panorama. Sus ojos azules miraron con detenimiento su propia mano y como esta era sujetada firmemente por la de alguien más. Por esa misma persona a la que había odiado toda su vida, admirado, envidiado y ahora, _querido_.  
Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un sutil color rojizo. El tan solo pensar en eso lo había avergonzado. Cuando sus pasos se sintieron torpes, escuchó el grito de Sasuke llamándole por idiota y preguntándole qué carajos hacía perdiendo el tiempo y por qué había disminuido la velocidad cuando ambos eran perseguidos por la misma policía.

Sacudió la cabeza y retirando sus pensamientos, se preocupó solamente en correr.  
No estaba seguro si lo que sentía era miedo o si a ojos cerrados era que demostraba la confianza que tenía en el azabache. No preguntó a dónde era que se dirigían porque él sabía que Sasuke tomaría la decisión correcta y sabría a donde ir. No tenía motivos para cuestionarle. Después de todo, ambos eran muy capaces. Tenían una buena condición, buenos reflejos, resistencia y la habilidad de moverse ágilmente.

El menor sonrió en grande y miró por encima de su hombro; como dos hombres con rostro colérico y decisivo les perseguían a toda la velocidad que les permitía sus robustos y pesados cuerpos. Uno era más delgado que otro, pero no se quedaban atrás cuando de músculos se trataba. Era sabido que los policías tenían que ser entrenados y capacitados para situaciones parecidas, por lo que la política de ejercitarse ciertos días a la semana era muy demandada y sobretodo, obligatoria.

El intento de perderse entre la multitud era casi un setenta por ciento exitoso. Sasuke miraba a los alrededores y buscaba por una rápida y eficiente salida. Recordó los caminos ya recorridos por él mismo anteriormente y pensó en sus alternativas. Efectivamente. Había encontrado una buena opción. Era imposible salir de aquél parque y evitar ser perseguidos por los patrulleros; porque eso era lo que ellos esperaban. Por lo que la mejor elección que tenía era esconderse dentro del mismo lugar y partir a escondidas al momento en que la masa de personas optara por irse al aburrirse del evento social y que este diera por finalizado. Ahí, tomarían ambos su oportunidad para mezclarse entre el gentío y huir. Pero, ¿dónde esconderse mientras tanto?

Escuchó una risa jocosa a sus espaldas. Era Naruto.

— ¿De qué mierda te ríes?

El rubio solo sonrió en grande y mirando nuevamente hacia atrás, con vista a los patrulleros, notó que estos eran interceptados por una carretilla de comida rápida. Claro, Naruto se las había arreglado para jalarla en el momento adecuado y que estos se retrasaran. Y claro, con ello lograr llevarse a la boca un pedazo de golosina sabor fresa.

 _"Típico"_

Pero le agradecía internamente. Le había dado el tiempo suficiente para girar en una de las veredas, donde la luz escaseaba y solo había un farol alumbrando. Soltó la mano de su acompañante, sin tomar mucha importancia a aquella acción –porque ambos no querían pensar en ello–, movió los no tan largos y anchos arbustos de su vista y se metió dentro de ellos, abriendo paso a un pequeño lugar que podía serviles como escondite. Si querían salvarse de quizás llevarse una mancha negra en su expediente y tener conflictos en el futuro por ello mismo, debían pensar positivamente y librarse de aquella apresurada persecución.

— Vaya, por poco nos pillan.

Sasuke gruñó ante tal comentario. El rubio se asomaba despreocupado por sobre los arbustos en dirección a donde estaban los patrulleros, mirando hacia los lados y buscando por ellos. Jaló bruscamente de la camisa de chico, incitándolo a sentarse, al igual que él.

— Si te ven estamos jodidos, Naruto. Siéntate.

Y aunque para la gran mayoría podía parecer una orden, el rubio solo se limitó a sonreír después de mirarle de reojo y con las ganas de tirarle una queja. Aceptaba que él tenía razón. Acto seguido, tomó asiento en el firme césped y recargó su espalda en uno de los arbustos.

Miró con cautela como el azabache pasaba su mano por su frente, admirando los pequeños restos de sangre seca. Suspiró desganado y pasó a acariciarse la nuca.

— Creo que me has roto la ceja.

Abrió en grande sus ojos azules al escuchar al moreno decir su liviana queja. No iba a disculparse, ¿debía?, claro, quizás se sentía un poco culpable por haber reaccionado de esa manera al creer que Sasuke había planeado una broma para él y que solo quería cagarle más la vida al jugar con sus sentimientos. Y pronto... una tenue ola de vergüenza apareció sobre sus mejillas al recordar todo lo que dijo y cómo había soltado pequeñas lágrimas sin quererlo.

El chasquido de un encendedor lo sacó de sus pensamientos. El joven de piel lechosa sostenía entre sus dedos un cigarrillo con pequeños rastros de sangre, los cuales habían manchados de sus mismos nudillos. Soltó el ligero pero visible humo blanco de sus labios y parpadeó lento, relajó sus hombros y respiró tranquilo. Había usado bastante sus sentimientos ese día. Desde la emoción, el estrés, la rabia, la inquietud, temor, nervios y ahora incomodidad. Su rostro dolía y sus músculos le hacían segunda. Pero gracias a Dios, Buda y todos los santos que su paquete de cigarrillos estaba intacto. Solo un poco sucio, nada más.

Miró de reojo al rubio y sin ninguna expresión preguntó que si le apetecía uno. La respuesta era más que obvia. Pronto ambos se encontraban devorándose su propio cigarrillo a toda velocidad sin darse cuenta.

— Yo lo que necesito es una cerveza, por la mierda —Demandó el ojizarco al aire. Sasuke le hizo la segunda al asentir ligeramente.

Una agradable pequeña risa invadió el ambiente. Naruto reía cómodamente mientras rascaba su frente con la misma mano en la que sostenía su pitillo. Dio la última calada y a pesar de que le quedaban una tres más para acabarlo por completo, lo apagó en la suela de su botín. El moreno le miraba con la ceja alzada y preparado para soltar cualquier porrada si se atrevía a reír o hablar más alto como para ser escuchados.

Él volvió a reír. Y el otro se exasperó.

— Forro de mierda, pero de qué carajos te ríes.

Si su idea era conseguir algo con ello, lo único que logró ganar, fueron más carcajadas.  
El moreno gruñó y alejó la mirada molestándose. No iba a perder su tiempo.

— ¿Es que a ti no te da risa, Sasuke? —Cuestionó. El mencionado le miró ahora alzando la ceja—. Conocí a este chico por internet, y aunque siempre había tenido en claro que las minas eran las que me volvían loco, decidí continuar y sin darme cuenta, ya me encontraba hablando con él todos los días —Sus ojos miraban a distintos puntos del panorama, concentrado en lo que decía; experimentando en recuerdos según lo que hablaba—. Pasó lo imposible. Me enamoré de ese amargado, egocéntrico e hijo de puta. No sé cómo, no me preguntes porque no lo sé. Pero sí estoy seguro que lo estoy porque... porque lo siento, ¿sabes? —Su voz se achicó en la última oración. Pronto continuó—. Cuando por fin decidimos conocernos en persona... yo estaba bastante preocupado y nervioso, nunca había estado en una situación así. ¡Nunca me había enamorado antes!, y tenía miedo. Miedo de que yo no le fuese a atraer, porque, vamos... no soy lo más atractivo tampoco —Una pequeña sonrisa inocente adornó sus labios.

Y Sasuke quiso morirse: " _¿Que no eres atractivo?, ¿que no te sube oxígeno a la cabeza, imbécil?_ ", pronto el moreno se encontraba avergonzado y a la vez, bastante sorprendido al tener ese pensamiento involuntario sobre su rival. Una de sus manos fue a dar hasta su boca, por la misma impresión, al igual como sus ojos delataban. El rubio no pudo darse cuenta de aquello, ya que seguía inspirado. Continuó: — Pero después pensé que, eso era lo que menos importaba, ¿cierto?, después de todo, solo habíamos hablado y nos habíamos conocido sin vernos el rostro y aún así, nos gustábamos. Entonces mi emoción subió mucho. Pero... pero cuando el día llegó por fin y cuando habíamos acordado de una manera bastante divertida el revelar nuestros rostros, yo... —El azabache ya no estaba seguro si quería seguir escuchando— No me esperaba que fueses tú, Sasuke. Es... ¡es imposible que seas tú!

Inesperadamente, Naruto se colocó de pie y de su boca bastantes palabras angustiadas empezaron a salir. Seguía sin entender que aquello no era broma. ¿Cómo era posible?, en una ciudad tan grande, con miles de personas, casi millones. ¿Cómo es que de tanta gente, le tenía que haber tocado al único ser que consideró odiar?

Se taladraba la cabeza con ideas y conjeturas sin sentido. Pensando en que quizás sí era una broma todo aquello. Que Sasuke solo estaba esperando el momento indicado para saltarle con la verdad y arruinar todo. Que todo eso era más que imposible. Que debería ser algún cuento ficticio. Nunca antes se vio considerando a su mayor rival en condiciones de amistad, ¡mucho menos amorosas!

Todo era un total lío para él. Y seguía preguntando al aire y sacando conclusiones en voz alta mientras se movía de un lado a otro, empezando a llenarse de estrés y negar cualquier argumento que el azabache le daba.

— ¡Naruto!, ¡cálmate, carajo! —Ahora ambos se encontraban de pie y el moreno azotó al mencionado contra el tronco del árbol— ¡Si sigues gritando nos van a ubicar, imbécil! —Sus manos se afirmaron a los hombros del rubio.

— ¡Me importa una reverenda mierda! —Rugió en la cara del otro— ¡Es imposible, Sasuke!, ¿estoy soñando entonces?, ¿todo me lo he imaginado? —Su rostro era el de un signo de interrogación.

— Me estás cagando la paciencia, Naruto —Murmuró gruñendo— Te he dicho ya que esto no es una broma.

— No, no puedo creerte. Tú no eres así. Es imposible que tú seas así. Con la persona con la que hablé, él no es... él no es como tú.

El azabache volvió a azotarlo contra el tronco y el rubio frunció el ceño mostrando sus dientes. Empezaba a enfadarse— ¡Esa persona soy yo, Naruto!, ¡esa persona a la que dices conocer bastante bien, soy yo!, ¡¿por qué mier–

— ¡Porque no quiero que me gustes tú!

Ambos se miraban fijamente, con rabia en sus ojos. El moreno seguía sin digerir lo que había escuchado. Sus dientes tronaron e intensificó su agarre. El ojizarco seguía clavándole la mirada, hasta que se dio cuenta de la potencia de sus palabras y lo que había dicho. Su vista fuera a dar a un lado hacía el suelo. Sus labios mostraban un ligero puchero. No, no iba a retractarse, no.

Sabía que si pensaba en que quizás había dañado sus sentimientos o algo, se sentiría culpable, pero nunca se mentiría a mi mismo. Era cierto. Él no quería que le gustara esa persona, ¿pero por qué?, quizás resultó ser peor de lo que él creía. A pesar de que era cierto que ya le conocía como la palma su mano, pues sabía todo acerca de él. Sus gustos, su familia, su pasado oscuro, las violentas relaciones que ha tenido que tener con cercanos, su insuperable impaciencia y su gran arrogancia. Pero también conocía que no tenía meta alguna, y que a pesar de que tuviera la capacidad de soñar, este solo la hacía a un lado, y que desde que Naruto apareció en su vida, esto había cambiado poco a poco.

Las risas en común que compartían tras la pantalla no era mentira, ni mucho menos algo ficticio. Naruto quería seguir hablando con esa persona, quería verle y tener momentos especiales. Jugar videojuegos juntos, tomar una cerveza en el pub más cercano, quizás inclusive una competencia de quién tomaba más vodka en menos de un minuto; dormir hasta que la hora diera casi por la tarde del día siguiente; salir a entrenar y comer alimentos extraños juntos, darse apoyo y contar así como discutir por las cosas más triviales del mundo.

Pero su mente no lo dejaba. No cuando esa persona era quien le había atormentado desde siempre. Cuando desde tiempo inmemorable quería odiarle a gusto. Su mente era todo un lío y era porque no trabaja al igual que las otras. A pesar de que no pensaba mucho las cosas, aquello era difícil cuando se trataba de cambiar la perspectiva de alguien a quien solo ha tenido enfocado en un solo camino. ¿Ahora quién sería su rival?, ¿ahora con quién pelearía?, ¿quién le daría ese empujón de seguir adelante?, de ser mejor, de sobresalir y no quedarse atrás, ¿quién le daría ese aliento?

— Lamentable.

Esa voz le sacó de sus pensamientos. Le miró a los ojos. Se hundió en el frío negro que estos proyectaban. Su rostro se encontraba a escasos centímetros del suyo. Un poco más y la punta de sus narices rozarían. El corazón del rubio saltó y empezó a bombear con nervio. Su estomago se revolvió de golpe y dejó salir a las mariposas que yacían dormidas.

" _Mierda_ "

Si tenía esas sensaciones al ser la primera vez que se encontraba tan cerca de Sasuke y en una situación tan imposible como aquella. ¿Será porque de verdad le agradaba a pesar de que sea alguien como él?

— Lamentable —repitió—. Porque a mí me gustas, Naruto.

Y el corazón del mencionado explotó. Sus ojos se abrieron en grande y se le dificultó el respirar. La sensación de su estomago empezó a marearle, hasta casi dolerle. Era como si ahora se hubiese tornado a una sensación más fuerte y profunda. Se había intensificado con lo que había escuchado. Definitivamente.

Y él, él simplemente no podía comprender cómo era que su cuerpo cooperaba tan fácilmente con el azabache.

Entrecerró fuertemente los ojos y preparado para deshacerse del agarre del mayor, este se vio interceptado por el mismo, pues pronto sintió la respiración ajena chocar contra la suya y como sus labios empezaban a saborear una nueva textura. A pesar de que ya había besado antes, esa era la primera vez que un beso le provocaba corrientes eléctricas. Un hormigueo entre su labio inferior y superior empezó a emerger. Su rostro apoyaba a toda aquella reacción al tornarse ligeramente caliente y pintando un tono entre rojizo y rosado por sus mejillas. Sin darse cuenta, sus músculos se habían aflojado, su respiración estaba aumentando ligeramente y su mente se había nublado por completo.

Un beso tan suave pero a la vez tan sencillo, tan lento pero prolongado. Era una nueva sensación, una nueva humedad. Y se sentía tan jodidamente bien. Cuando el azabache quiso profundizar sin poder evitarlo, los sentidos del rubio empezaron a hundirse por aquel aroma que solo emanaba del contrario. Una fuerte fragancia entre madera y hierbas naturales, tan fuerte pero a la vez tan agradable. Naruto se sentía en algo más allá de las nubes. Y Sasuke... Sasuke empezaba a encontrar una nueva adicción.

Para él era diferente. Quizás no era nada pintado de rosa y aunque sus mejillas detonaban igualmente un poco de ese color, sus sentidos decían todo lo contrario. Era como si hubiese encontrado el dulce más delicioso de todo el mundo, aquel que solo ciertas personas eran privilegiadas de probar. En cada beso encontraba una nueva esencia, no podía soltarlo y no quería. Sentía como si él estuviera hambriento desde toda su vida y por fin había encontrado algo que pudiera satisfacerlo. Aquella boca lo tenía perdido, y podía relacionarse a él mismo con un drogadicto y su anhelada cocaína, pero Naruto no era eso, no. Naruto era más potente, mil veces más fuerte y más placentero que una jodida droga. Sasuke quería más y todos sus sentidos le decían que debía conseguir más. Que ahora que había probado lo prohibido, le iba a ser imposible dejarlo. Que él ya estaba perdido y vencido.

No podía pensar en nada más. Ni siquiera estaba cuerdo en sus reacciones, aquellas que le decían a gritos que estaba enamorado, las palomillas detonando en su estomago una por una y la tortura que su pecho empezaba a tener al ser golpeado tan fuerte por su propio corazón. Sus manos apretaron firmemente los hombros del menor por temor a ser arrebatado y alejado en un momento como ese. Lo único que rondaba por su mente, era que aquél chico tenía la boca más deliciosa que alguna vez probó.

Y aunque las historias de amor solamente son patéticas, fantasiosas y sobretodo: falsas, sin quererlo, ambos habían experimentado el irreal verso de la magia de un beso. Porque dicen por ahí, que besar por primera vez a la persona que desde un principio ha sido hecha para ti, aquella a que le ponen de título "alma gemela", que un choque de labios con esa persona, es el experimento más demencial, explosivo y único que un ser humano pueda llegar a sentir. Y que les haya sucedido, no solo debían agradecerle a todos los dioses de toda religión existente, sino, también inclinarse ante el karma y la suerte, porque no todas las personas llegan a toparse con su compañero/a del alma, que solamente sucede cuando los lazos son realmente fuerte entre ellos, tan fuertes que ni la muerte puede separarlos. Porque en esta y cualquier otra vida, ellos renacerán en distintas formas pero siempre encontrándose al final. Siempre pertenecientes el uno al otro, sin importar la situación, género y distancia.

Ahora sus nombres yacían escritos en el libro. En ese libro tan plano que solamente menos de diez hojas en fino papel y a letras doradas era lo que abarcaba. Un directorio de almas gemelas. Donde a lado de sus nombres se tachaba un número y se colocaba el sucesor a este: cincuenta y cinco. Cincuenta y cinco años volviéndose a encontrar.

— ¡Hey!, ¡ustedes, pedazos de mierda! —El hombre de contextura robusta pero firme, de prendas entre azules y negras. Los señalaba con su linterna. Este era secundado por su compañero, con las mismas prendas y un gorro simétrico, con una placa dorada en medio de este— ¡Les estoy hablando, maricones!

Las manos del rubio ahora estaba sujetadas suavemente a la chaqueta del moreno, teniendo su atención en todo momento por el apasionado beso. Mientras que el otro, mantenía como podía su distancia al colocar sus manos ahora sobre la superficie del tronco, hundiéndose cada vez más en la boca del otro chico. A pesar de que apenas habían iniciado su beso hace unos cuantos segundos, ninguno tenía la mera intención de separarse, sea quien fuese que los viese. No perderían ese momento. No cuando la sensación de aquello se sentía de puta madre.

Para su mala fuerte, ambos quedaron con las ganas en la boca, y con sus labios ligeramente rojizos y deseosos de más. Inclusive, aquello afectaba su hambre de una manera feroz. Se sentía como si estuviesen muriéndose a falta de comida desde hace días y aquella ansiedad los estaba volviendo locos. Pronto esta se vio desvanecida, pues los oficiales ya los tenían separados y firmemente agarrados de los hombros, con las esposas adornándoles sus muñecas y caminando entre las veredas de ya tan mencionado parque.

Lo sorprenderte es que en todo el camino no se miraron. Cada uno hundido en sus propios pensamientos estaba.

 **/**

— Pero ustedes qué carajos consumieron —Preguntó al aire el policía robusto que tenía sus manos en el volante, que poco después supieron que se llamaba Schmidt, o al menos así le decían—. Nunca en mis veinte años como patrullero miré a dos chicos como ustedes que se mataban a golpes y de un momento a otro se besaran como si fueran quién–sabe–qué —Hizo una mueca de asco—. Porque vamos, ustedes dos no tienen pinta de maricones.

— No seas imbécil, no todos los maricas visten de rosa y con el rostro de payaso —Difirió su compañero.

— Bueno, bueno, sí, sí, tienes razón, Jenko, pero míralos a ellos, joder. Y según lo que nos comentaron los testigos, ellos estaban calmados al principio y de la nada empezaron a pelear. Efecto de una droga, de seguro.

— ¿Hongos, quizás?

— Sí, debió ser un alucinógeno o algo. En el hospital dirán. O quizás estoy equivocado... —El conductor miró por el retrovisor a sus dos pequeños detenidos, que cada uno miraba por la ventada. El de ojos claros con un ligero puchero en sus labios y el otro con la expresión vacía, pero sin duda, ambos con un tenue sonroso por entre las mejillas y el puente de la nariz— ¡Eh, ustedes!, ¿peleas de pareja, acaso? —Carcajeó.

Y durante la mayoría del trayecto tuvieron que escucharse los ridículos argumentos entre ambos policías.

 **/**

— ¿Qué tenemos?

— Aparentemente son solo dos chicos que causaron disturbio público. Nada más.

— ¿Ya llamaste a sus padres?

— Bueno, lo extraño es que ninguno de los dos tiene a sus padres vivos. Así que tuvimos que llamar a un pariente cercano.

— ¿Hace cuánto?

— Treinta minutos más o menos.

— ¿Y aún no han llegado? —Chasqueó la lengua—. Este día de mierda de Halloween me tiene hasta el culo —murmuró.

— No. Ambos parientes viven lejos de la ciudad. Tardarán un poco en llegar —La chica de cabellos cortos y ligeramente azulados se encogió de hombros; alzó la vista por tercera vez hacia los dos muchachos que hace casi una hora les habían traído, ellos habían sido separados del resto—. ¿Crees que deba llamar a traer atención médica?

— No, qué estás diciendo. Están bien. Son solo unos raspones —El sujeto con apariencia seria e estricta, de cabellos grises pero meramente joven, alcanzando los treinta años, ordenó los folios que tenía en mano, los selló y se los volvió a entregar a la joven—. ¿Portaban alguna droga?, ¿consumida, quizás?

— No, ninguna. Aunque los oficiales señalaron que tenían un comportamiento extraño, pero nada —Después, buscó entre la pila de carpetas que tenía y sosteniendo una más pequeña entre sus manos, se las tendió al oficial—. Pero estos son los chicos que se les ha encontrado la noche de hoy bajo el efecto de alguna sustancia ilícita o portándola.

— Bien. Veré esto en la oficina y después le pediré a Hashirama que los despache. Avísame si me necesitas.

— Por supuesto —Y Shizune se despidió con una sonrisa, siguiendo con la mirada en la espalda de su jefe de zona: Tobirama Senju, quien desapareció tras una puerta.

Los días festivos eran los más difíciles, pues la comisaría solía llenarse de vándalos y sobretodo jóvenes que gozaban de una pequeña experiencia en el mundo increíble de las drogas, por lo que le daban más prioridad, pues los patrulleros aprovechaban de ese día para realizar pequeñas y rápidas cacerías por toda la ciudad, y así, retenerlos. Por ello mismo, tenían las diminutas celdas casi llenas y todos los oficiales a mando se encontraban trabajando a su mayor velocidad para llenar fichas de aquellos quienes desobedecieron la ley, así es como Sasuke y Naruto terminaron sentados en una de las salas de espera, entre el pasillo de las oficinas; pareciendo casi como si fuese la misma escuela y estuvieran por ser reprendidos por la directora. En un caso como el de ellos, era mínima la importancia, por lo que la policía en sí no se preocupaban y los dejaban ir más rápido, claro, pagando la respectiva fianza después de todo.

Pronto, un joven de cabellos rojizos, parcialmente largos hasta la quijada, apareció por entre la puerta principal. Se dirigió a paso tranquilo pero seguro a la pequeña recepción la cual era divida por una ventana de vidrio. Se acercó a la bocina que yacía en medio de este y miró fijo a la señorita que terminaba de guardar los archivos donde tenían el nombre de aquellos jóvenes que a media noche habían llegado.

— Disculpe, detuvieron a un chico rubio hace un momento. Vengo a pagar su fianza.

— ¿Cuál es el nombre del retenido?

— Uzumaki Naruto.

Y aunque la chica ya sospechaba de quién se trataba, sonrió por lo bajo, pues después de todo, la historia escrita en el expediente de esos dos, le parecía bastante curiosa y a la vez, divertida.

Entre el fichero resaltó el expediente frescamente sellado por su jefe. Lo abrió y lo firmó. Imprimió un recibo y una serie de papeles abrochados por la esquina con una grapa, los cuales destacaban como un aviso y consejos, así como consecuencias y más información.

— Al ser su primera vez y al no tener mucha importancia, menos hoy día porque tenemos otros asuntos en qué fijar la atención, no se le fichará en el sistema como un arresto, solo será un aviso y este aparecerá en rojo en su expediente, sin embargo, al paso de un año sin volver a repetir dicha acción, este se eliminará, de lo contrario, se quedará ahí y puede convertirse en un delito más grave.

Ella señalaba a medida en que iba explicando al chico que atentamente escuchaba y asentía cuando había entendido a la perfección. Básicamente explicaba que solo sería un aviso, sin embargo, había fianza que pagar, una mínima parte, pero se debía hacer.

Una vez terminada la argumentación y asegurado cualquier duda, pagado lo debido y firmado uno que otro documento, la señorita dio paso a abrir la puerta la cual daba directamente al pasillo de lado izquierdo donde al fondo de este se encontraban ambos chicos.

El pelirrojo caminó por el largo corredor y una vez que consiguió que el rubio y el otro chico desconocido voltearan hacia él, se detuvo. Naruto suspiró despacio, era la primera vez que le llamaba a un familiar para que le sacara de un apuro.

— Hey... —Intentó saludar mientras se colocaba de pie y acariciaba su nuca avergonzado. Su rostro estaba mejor. Limpio, aunque con pequeños raspones y una que otra cortada en el labio inferior. Y ni hablar de sus nudillos y de más músculos interiores.

— ¿Es necesario que pasemos al hospital?

— No, no, tranquilo. Estoy bien.

Lo que él quería era irse pronto de allí y dejar de sentir la mirada de Sasuke penetrando en su nuca. Había sido incómodo desde que habían salido de dicho parque. No se habían hablado, ni siquiera mirado. Y era que el rubio no tenía el valor de verle a los ojos sin evitar recordar lo sucedido y sonrojarse, a pesar de que tenía muchas cosas que decir y cuestionar, nada había salido de su boca. En la estación se habían sentado con dos asientos más de distancia entre ellos, y cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos. Para vista de él, parecía que a Sasuke tampoco le apetecía romper aquel extraño silencio entre ellos.

Y ahora era cuando no sabía si despedirse o no. Era la primera vez que se sintió nervioso por algo tan simple como eso. Cuando se decidió por darle la cara y soltar palabras valientes, este se vio interrumpido por otra voz.

— ¡Disculpe!, ¡no puede hacer eso!

La chica de la recepción venía casi corriendo detrás de otro chico que a paso tranquilo caminaba en dirección a ellos. Y al rubio por poco y se le caía la boca al ver el increíble parecido que ese muchacho de apariencia madura pero joven tenía con el azabache.

Por otro lado, Sasuke suspiró corto y se puso de pie, quedando a un lado de su compañero de clase, todos mirando atentos la escena que se empezaba a formar. De un momento a otro, el pelirrojo, el "gemelo" de Sasuke – _como Naruto ahora le apodó_ – y la recepcionista, se encontraban ahora discutiendo. El moreno alegaba que no había por qué pagar fianza si no habían sido fichados, que aquello había sido un acto completamente innecesario y que él no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Sasuke miró de reojo a Naruto y después volvió al frente.

— Nagato, ¿cierto?

— ¿E–eh? —Aquella voz lo hizo desconcentrarse de la discusión tan entretenida de al fondo.

— Tu primo. Es él, ¿no es así?, Nagato.

— Ah, s–sí. Nagato —Repitió. Y los ojos de ambos volvieron a concentrarse en lo que anteriormente veían—. Y él... me imagino que es Itachi.

— Sí, así es.

— No creí que el parecido sería tan tremendo —Interiormente seguía sorprendido—. Joder. Es verdad lo que me contaste, tiene marcas bajo sus ojos.

— Te dije.

Y ambos sonrieron. Uno más visible que otro, pero cada uno a su manera. El silencio que había entre ellos ahora se había vuelto cómodo y relajado. De una forma en que ellos lograron disfrutarlo, compartiendo el mismo espacio y el mismo pensamiento de que los dos se conocían al pie de la letra, bastante como para diferenciar y adivinar qué familiar – _de los poco que a ambos les quedaban_ – era quién.

Un ligero golpe en forma de puño dio contra el hombro del ojizarco.

— Nos vemos, Naruto —Dijo mientras iniciaba su camino por lo largo del pasillo—. Asegúrate de no perder en el partido, _imbécil_ —Y una mirada seria pero burlesca y sobretodo, confianzuda, así como una tenue sonrisa en sus labios fue dedicada al rubio.

Naruto se quedó mudo durante unos segundos, mientras su vista seguía ahora la espalda del moreno, quien poco a poco se alejaba con la intención de solucionar y llevarse a su hermano de tal escena.

— ¡Me aseguraré de no dejarte en ridículo, campeón!

Sasuke sonrío al escucharlo, y Naruto rió por lo bajo.  
Una caliente ola de calor les invadió el pecho y el estomago.  
Era la emoción por verse pronto y continuar lo que no pudieron acabar.

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**


	4. ¡Nos vemos pronto!

Esta historia la escribí en el 2015 (publicadas en _amoryaoi_ y _Wattpad_ ). Aprendí muchas cosas después de ello que quiero compartir con ustedes, posibles lectores. Espero que en este 2017 me tomen la manito a nuevos proyectos que espero pronto mostrar. Comprendan también mi falta de vocabulario y el constante énfasis que hacía en estos cuentitos, estaba chiquita, entiendan ;-;.

Espero escribir muy pronto, sobre Naruto y Sasuke, posiblemente de BTS también y algunos proyectos originales. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!, quizá en un futuro arregle este fic mejorarlo.

¡Gracias (de nuevo) por haberme acompañado hasta el final de esta historia!

Y espero que les haya sacado al menos una sonrisa.

¡Hasta muy pronto!

3;

 _ahmnea_


End file.
